


Harry Potter Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Albus Potter is so done with life, Albus and James Potter being brothers, Angelina go hug him, Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror James Potter, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Baby James Sirius Potter, Baby Teddy Lupin, Bad Days, Bad Ideas, Banter, Bedside Fluff, Blindness, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Breaking Things, Broken Bones, Character Death, Clowns Are Scary, Coming home late, Crying, Cuddles, Cute Harry Potter, Cute Kids, Cute Teddy Lupin, Deamus, Death Eaters, Declarations Of Love, Don't take Lily's cookies, Dora has ideas, Dorcas is taking advantage of the fact, Drabble Collection, Dungbombs, Early Canon Character Death, Eggs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling asleep on the couch, Family Fluff, Family moments, Father-Son Relationship, Female Teddy Lupin, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forgetful Lily Luna Potter, Fred Weasley Lives, Fred Weasley is a good Boyfriend, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Funny Conversation, Games, George Weasley Needs a Hug, Getting Together, Gideon is just amused, Ginny Weasley has nightmares, Ginny and Harry try to babysit, Ginny can't cook, Grieving, Gryffindor Common Room, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter forgets stuff, Harry Potter the Cushion, Harry is a Goddamn Sweetheart, Healer Lily Potter, Hermione is grumpy, Hiking, Hinny is my life, Hunger Games AU, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You in a thousand different ways, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a slight obsession with Wolfstar, I love this ship almost as much as Jeddy, I spy with my little eye, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It’s snowing, James Potter Lives, James is bad at emotions, James is just amused, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Texting, Late night snacks, Lavender Brown Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lily forgets stuff, Lily just wants some blackmail material, Lily loves him though, Lily says no, Lily thinks otherwise, Love Confessions, M/M, Magizoologist Teddy Lupin, Major Character Injury, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship, Marlene McKinnon Lives, Marlene can't cook, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Marshmallows, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), More Babysitting, More Father-Son stuff, More Fluff, More Grieving, More angst, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Mute Lavender Brown, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, POV Harry Potter, POV James Potter, POV James Sirius Potter, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, POV Teddy Lupin, Parenthood, Phones, Poor Remus, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Pregnancy, Puppies, Quidditch Debate, Remadora fluff, Reminiscing, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin is So Done, Remus Lupin is a Good Boyfriend, Remus Lupin is a Little Shit, Remus Reads, Remus Regrets Everything, Remus hates winter, Remus is a bit confused, Remus is a fucking sweetheart, Remus is a sarcastic little shit, Remus is having way to much fun, Remus is her mentor, Remus is so done with James’s shit, Remus won't sleep, Ron is in a hurry, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Sirius Black is a Riot, Sirius being blunt, Sirius has a phone, Sirius loves him for it, Sirius should probably run, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Slytherin Lily Luna Potter, So is Moony, Someone Hug Remus, Summer, Surprise Kissing, Susan helps him, Teddy Lupin Loves Dogs, Teddy Raids the Kitchen, Teddy gets pissed off, Teddy is a Good Boyfriend, Teddy is happy to have her, Teddy is honestly just confused, Text Messages, Texting, This is the first drabble I wrote on my computer in weeks, Tonks gets pissed off, Tonks is a new Victor, Trapped In A Closet, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day Fluff, Victoire is amazing, Waking Up, Wedding Day Shenanigans, Which means someone dies before they did in canon, Whump, Work, a day in the life, adventures in babysitting, and a drama queen, and worried, back massages, brothers being brothers, clumsy James, comfort cuddles, could just be hormones, crying in the rain, double dates, drunk sirius, full moon aftermath, graveyards, homework troubles, i don't know what to tag, injuries, kids being kids, kind of, kitchen disaster, no regrets?, poor Lily, poor sirius, pregnancy reveal, puppy fluff, sad cuddles, snuggles, so does remus, somebody hug him, someone go hug him, staying up late, summer walks, these two are fucking adorable, they suck a lot, they suck at it, this is a ship I have never written before, why isn't there more of them?, wolfbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 23,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter Drabbles.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Remus Lupin, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Lily Evans Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin & Teddy Lupin, Remus Lupin/Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin/Fabian Prewett, Remus Lupin/Gideon Prewett, Remus Lupin/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 34
Kudos: 162





	1. Cookie Thiefs and Evil Deeds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100 Days of Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548288) by [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison). 



> I got this idea from both meditationsinemergencies and adavison! So go check their's out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wants to do something. Teddy is just confused.
> 
> Prompt: "I want to do something evil right now, reflecting my personality." - "you texted me in capitals yesterday for an hour about the new color pencil set you had bought."

"I want to do something evil!" Lily announced one night while Teddy was making dinner.

Now if Teddy were to say he hadn't been surprised, that would be a lie, because he was surprised. Very surprised. He had dropped the pan he was holding, before cursing wildly when it crashed into his foot. Half-cooked eggs lay splattered across the kitchen floor but were ignored in favor of Teddy turning to stare at Lily with wide eyes.

"I-" He shook his head, wondering if he had just misheard her, "what?"

Lily rolled her eyes, her legs swinging from the counter where she was seated. "I said," she repeated, talking slowly as if speaking to a small child, "that I want to do something evil!"

He stared at her. She continued.

"I don't mean Dark Lord evil or murdering people evil," she quickly assured him, "I just want to do something evil right now, something that reflects my personality. 

He continued to stare, she huffed. 

"Y'know, like what I did yesterday!" She added as if it explained everything, it didn't.

So now he was confused, "what did you do yesterday?"

She frowned, flicking a bit of red hair out of her face. "I texted you about it yesterday, didn't I?"

_Oh, that._

"Lily," he began, "you texted me in all caps yesterday—for an hour—about the new colored pencil set you had just bought. How the hell is that evil?"

"It was the last one!" Lily cried out, throwing her hands into the air. "This little kid wanted it, so I went to the art section and bought it before he could."

Teddy arched a brow, "And what did he do to deserve this?" He asked, his voice filled with amusement.

She scowled, crossing her arms, "He... he stole my cookies."

Teddy couldn't help but snort, Lily pouted. He held up his hands, "I'm sorry, what?"

"He stole my cookies," she repeated, "it's unforgivable."

He grinned "okay fine," he hesitated, "so this kid stole your cookies, and so you decided to buy a set of colored pencils that he wanted to get back at him?"

"He ate them in front of me!" Lily cried, "this little shit thought he could steal my cookies, eat them in front of me, and get away with it! I couldn't allow that, now could I?"

"No, no your right," Teddy agreed, "that is unforgivable, did he at least see you buy the colored pencils?"

Lily scoffed, "Teddy," she said, "what kind of Slytherin would I be if I didn't have him watch?"

"Good point," he grinned down at her, "was his face worth it?"

She beamed up at him, "oh yes! He started wailing and everything, his poor mother looked so embarrassed." 

Teddy chuckled, reaching down to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I bet, guess that'll teach him to mess with you, mmm?"

"Never mess with a Potter," Lily chorused, "not that he could've known that, but still." She burst into a fit of giggles.

Teddy laughed with her, then an idea sprouted in his mind. A mischievous smile spread across his face. He nudged her, "Hey Lily, I think I have an idea of the next _evil thing_ you can do."


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred wants to know why Harry's avoiding him.
> 
> A Fred lives AU, because we all know that he never actually died.
> 
> Prompt: "Why are you avoiding me?" - "because... because I think I'm falling In love with you, okay? That's why I'm avoiding you."

"Harry."

Harry jumped, spinning around, wand in hand, in his surprise. After spending a whole year running from Death Eaters, he couldn't help but feel a bit jumpy. He lowered his wand upon spotting who it was. Fred Weasley stood in the doorway, his red curls pulled up into a messy bun. The man's usually happy demeanor was instead sober—something that unsettled Harry greatly.

"Fred," his voice was quiet, dry. "What are you doing here?"

The older man smiled, although it looked quite forced. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

A hesitant expression crossed his face, and a few seconds later, he stepped out of the doorway and into Harry's room. After slamming the door shut behind him, he looked towards Harry, "if I ask you a question, will you answer me truthfully?"

Bewildered and now very curious, Harry nodded. "Yeah, what is it?"

Fred took a deep breath. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Harry froze, only staring at Fred, who stood waiting by his bed with a curious expression. "I'm not avoiding you." He managed to stammer out. Fred raised a brow.

"Really," he said dubiously, "so you don't run away whenever I enter the same room as you, and you don't make sure that we're never alone together whenever you can't run away?" Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Fred continued, "And you don't make excuses whenever I try to talk to you about it, and you don't ignore my letters when I try to write to you about it?" He looked towards Harry expectantly. "Is that not what you do?"

Harry flushed, looking away. "Fine," he admitted, "I guess I am avoiding you."

"And why is that?" An anxious expression crossed Fred's face, "did I do something wrong, is that why?"

"What? No!" Harry shook his head, "it has nothing to do with what you did, it's-" he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "it's something that I did."

"What did you do?" Fred asked.

"I can't tell you," Harry replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Bullshit."

"Fred, please, I can't deal with this right now." He said, desperately trying to move past him to the door.

But the redhead grabbed his arm, halting his escape. His blue eyes bore into his with a startling amount of intensity. "Tell me." He said again, and Harry did.

"Because..." Harry inhaled sharply, "because I think I'm falling in love with you, okay? That's why I'm avoiding you."

There was a long silence where Harry refused to look up. Not wanting to see the disgust or hatred that would inevitably be in the older boy's eyes. He couldn't stand to see it, he might possibly die if he did.

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds—Fred spoke.

"You... you love me?" He breathed.

Harry nodded, his gaze still pinned to the floor as he spoke. "I have for a while now, I guess I just didn't realize it until The Battle of Hogwarts, I saw you just lying there and—" his voice cracked, "I thought you were dead and that was when I realized..."

Fred was silent, Harry pulled his arm out of his hand. "I'm sorry," he blurted, making his way to the door. "I understand if you hate me, I'll leave if you really want me too."

But he hadn't made it two steps before Fred pulled him back. Harry, not expecting the movement, stumbled right into the redhead's chest. "Fred what-"

He didn't get the chance to say much else. Warm lips caught Harry's in a hard kiss with such force that drove them apart. Harry stumbled, his back hitting the door, which he felt rattle when Fred shifted. Hands moved to cup Harry's face, and the room simply just fell away. There was nothing else there, just him and Fred.

It felt like hours later that Fred pulled away, a goofy grin on his face. "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for," he breathed.

Harry blinked in bewilderment, he stared up at Fred, "But why?" He asked, "Why would you want me?"

Fred tightened his grip, pulling Harry more snugly into his arms, "because I think you're adorable. Duh."

"But... but we're still so young," Harry murmured, "I'm turning eighteen soon, and you're already twenty. How do you know that, ten years from now, that you're not going to regret this?"

"Fuck that." Fred retorted, his eyes narrowed, and his voice turned defiant. "Fuck all of that shit. If I were to live a thousand years—a thousand lives—I would love you for every second of each one."

Harry gawked at him. "You said love, do you-" his voice trailed off, "does that mean you love me?"

A sheepish expression crossed his face. "I... yes, it started off as a small fancy in my sixth year, but then I saw you in the DA, teaching all those other students and beating their asses in the process. I think that was when I realized."

There was another silence, and then...

"Can you kiss me again?" Harry asked, and a wide grin formed on Fred's face as he leaned in.

"You don't have to ask."


	3. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is sulking. Remus gets frustrated.  
> Prompt: "Open the fucking door!" - "No!"

"Sirius, for fucks sake, open the fucking door!" Remus shouted, pounding his fists on the door to the boy's dormitory. Sirius had been locked in there for three hours already, and Remus really needed to grab his notes from his trunk.

"No! Leave me alone." Was Sirius' muffled response, Remus groaned.

"You can't hide in there forever, Pads," He tried.

"I can, and I will." 

He slammed his head on the door, silently cursing James for causing this whole situation. "Will you at least let me in?"

There was a pause, and then. 

"No."

"What! Why?" Remus protested, "I didn't even do anything!"

"You were laughing!" Sirius shouted. "That is a crime itself."

"Oh, for fucks sake." He snarled. His patience was running thin, and if Sirius didn't open the goddam door, he was going to break it down. He'd done it before and wasn't afraid to do it again. "Don't act like you wouldn't have laughed if it happened to someone else."

The animagus was silent for a few moments. There was a bit of shuffling around before Sirius said. "I'm still not opening the door."

"Fucking hell, when are you going to stop being such a child?"

"When Prongs comes begging me for forgiveness." He responded. 

Remus groaned again. Yes, he was definitely going to be setting James on fire for this. Or maybe... an idea began to form in his head.

"Hey, Pads?" He called through the door.

"What?"

"You still have that collection of dungbombs, right?" He asked. 

"Yes..?" Was the curious reply.

A wide grin spread across his face, "how do you feel about giving Prongs an early birthday gift?"

His words did the trick. The door creaked open, and Sirius' excited face shown through the small crack that was visible. The taller boy was grinning, and his grey eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"You know what, Moons." He said, "I think I like that idea."


	4. I Will Not be Held Accountable for my Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lily dies and James live AU.
> 
> Prompt: "What do you want?" - "You, always you."

It had all been very sudden; he and Remus. They had always been friends, best mates — brothers — along with Peter and Sirius, and never had they seen each other as more than that. And never had they thought they would be anything more.

But then Halloween came.

Peter betrayed them, Voldemort was defeated, Lily was dead, and James was left with a fifteen-month-old son and the crazy wizarding press that never understood the word no. James was devastated at the loss of his wife, and he didn't think he would have been able to continue on if it weren't for his friends. There was a giant hole in his heart where Lily used to be, and he didn't think it would ever fully heal. 

Maybe that was what drew him to Remus. 

It had been two months after Halloween, James and Remus had been in the kitchen, Sirius had passed out on the couch an hour prior — and they were talking in hushed voices about something that James couldn't bother remembering. They had both been a bit drunk at the time, and he had stumbled into Remus — who had dropped the glasses he was holding in surprise.

Both of them had tried to pick the glasses up, resulting in their heads bumping, and both of them glancing up. Their faces had been close, barely any space between them, and, without even thinking about it, James had kissed him. 

Remus had frozen with shock, pulling away seconds later when he regained his bearings. "I...I-I have to go." Remus quickly stammered out, slipping past James and hurrying out of the kitchen. 

It had been two days later when they had the chance to speak again when James had managed to corner Remus in his flat.

"Remus," James had said, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you... it was just-" 

"A spur of the moment thing, I know." They stared at each other for a few moments in a heavy silence. Maybe it had been the tension in the air, or perhaps it had been the need for some sort of relief, but the next thing he knew, their lips had collided in a hard kiss.

There was nothing gentle about it. They kissed with an intensity that had not been there before, with a roughness that would leave them bruises but was something they both needed. And somehow, after a few minutes of kissing, they were in bed: Remus sprawled out on the sheets with James hovering above him. The rest... well, the rest doesn't need explaining.

The same thing had happened several times in the course of a year, and they had never talked about it afterward, and they hadn't felt the need too. It just happened, one moment they could be chatting and the next James had Remus against a wall or countertop.

But of course, they couldn't avoid it forever.

"We can't do this anymore, Prongs." Remus had said to him one night after he had put Harry to bed. 

"Do what?" He inquired.

Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "you know what I'm talking about, James, we can't keep going on like this."

James paused, running a hand through his hair. "Why not?" He asked, his voice quiet. "It's not doing any harm, is it?"

"I don't usually just shag people, James, I should've stopped this long ago. You were grieving for Lily, you still are, and..." He trailed off.

"What if I didn't want this to be just us shagging?" James said before he could stop himself, but he found that he didn't regret it either. "What if I wanted something else?"

Remus stared at him, his eyes blank. "What do you want, James?"

"I want-" there was a pause, where James tore his fingers through his hair. "Nevermind what I want."

"Tell me," Remus demanded.

James' voice was quiet as he said, "you, always you."

"Don't," Remus murmured, his voice dangerously low.

James cocked his head to the side, "why not?"

They were so close, close enough that James could see the unique flecks of gold in his eyes that grew brighter as the full moon came closer. Remus' eyes were narrowed, his brows furrowed. James reached out, his fingers grazing his cheek. Remus grabbed his hand, green eyes glaring up at James with familiar anger. 

"I will not be held accountable for my actions if this doesn't stop, Potter." His tone was dead serious, but there was a flicker of hesitance in his gaze. "I can't take it anymore, you can't keep playing with my heart like this."

James swallowed, staring down at the shorter man. He had been holding back from his feelings for so long that the idea of giving up made his heart clench. He had already lost Lily, and he wasn't about to lose Remus too, he loved him. The realization hit him like an avalanche. He loved Remus so much more than he had first expected, much longer than he cared to admit.

He held Remus' gaze, and he leans in, slowly, carefully. "Please." He murmurs, Remus' breath hitched.

"Please don't hex me for this, Moons."

And he kisses him.


	5. Broken Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender survives the war, but is unable to speak, Parvati comforts her.
> 
> Prompt:"Hey, just look at me. Breathe."

Lavender flopped down onto her bed with a loud groan. Her hands raked through her hair and moving down to her neck, tracing the gouges that took away her voice with frustrated annoyance. 

It had been three months since The Battle of Hogwarts, and Lavender was still recovering from Greyback's attack. The healers had allowed her to go home with a list of potions to take each day, but not one of them would fix her throat. She had been told she would never be able to talk again.

Not talking was hard, she was so used to being able to voice her thoughts and feelings, and now she couldn't. Tears began to burn in her eyes.

"Lavender?" Parvati's voice rang out from the doorframe, "are you okay?"

She opened her mouth to respond, only to shut it again. The blonde shook her head instead, and Parvati frowned. She moved forward, and the bed creaked as she lay down beside Lavender. The brunette pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hey," she murmured, "it's going to be alright."

Lavender shook her head again, _no it's not, nothing is going to be alright,_ she wanted to say, but the words were unable to form on her tongue. Parvati frowned again as if sensing her thoughts. She wrapped her arms around Lavender, holding the other girl against her chest.

"Hey, just look at me. Breathe." She whispered into her ear. Lavender glanced up at her, tears filling her blue eyes.

Parvati smiled softly, brushing away a blonde curl. "You're going to be okay, Lav, I promise."


	6. How The World Found out Fred and Harry were Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is in a bad mood, Fred comforts him.
> 
> Prompt: "Wait, your dating?"

The portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room opened with a loud bang. All conversations seemed to cease as a very pissed off looking Harry Potter stormed into the red and gold-filled room. Without sparing a glance at the stares and whispers of his fellow Gryffindors, Harry made a beeline straight to where Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't answer. Instead, he turned to Fred, burying his face in the redhead's chest and curling up in his lap. Fred gave him a questioning look but didn't seem all that surprised about it.

"Snape was being a git, again," Harry grumbled to him, not saying anything else.

He blinked, "isn't he always a git?" He asked, moving his hand to run his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry snorted into his chest, and Fred could feel him steadily getting calmer. 

Hermione made a choked sound in her throat, but besides that, nobody made a sound. That was when Fred realized that the entire room was staring at them. George let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh, stop staring at them like that." His twin crowed at the crowd, "Your all acting as if you haven't seen someone comfort their boyfriend before."

Silence, and then.

"Wait, you're dating?" Ron squawks after he regained his voice. "Bloody hell, since when?"

"Since last year," Harry pipes up, head still burrowed in his boyfriend's chest, "now shut up and let me mope in peace."


	7. Marshmallow's and Hazards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and James are being stupid, Remus just wants to finish his goddamn essay in peace.
> 
> Prompt: "Hey, do you think I can fit fifteen marshmallows in my mouth?" - "You're a hazard to society."

Remus chewed on the tip of his quill, annoyance beginning to gnaw at his stomach. He had a potion's essay that was due the next day, and he hadn't even gotten started yet! Not for the first time in his life, Remus cursed the full moon for having such horrible timing.

He had been in bed for a total of three days. Apparently, the wolf hated doing essays just as much as he did, maybe even more, as it spent the last moon nearly chewing his hands to bits. Madam Pomfrey tried her best, of course, but it didn't stop them from aching. 

"Moony," his boyfriend called from the other side of the dormitory. Remus ignored him.

A book crashed into the wall next to him. "Hey, Moony!" Sirius shouted again. 

"I heard you the first time, Padfoot, what do you want?" He snapped.

Sirius gave him a sheepish grin while James sniggered at his side. Remus really did not want to know what the two of them were doing this time, but he really didn't have much choice in the matter. Unless he wanted to have another book thrown at him, and he'd rather not have a concussion, they weren't all that pleasant. 

Sirius' voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Hey, do you think I can fit fifteen marshmallows in my mouth?" 

Remus gaped at him, then he glanced over at James, who pulled out a bag of marshmallows from his pocket. He looked back at Sirius.

"You’re a hazard to society." He deadpanned.

"And a coward. Do twenty!" James challenged, a wide grin appeared on Sirius' face.

Remus groaned, "please don't." He pleaded, already knowing it was useless. 

"Aw, cmon Moony, it'll be fun!" Sirius said, hopping over to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

"When you start choking, don't say I didn't tell you so." He shook his head, "I prefer you alive, so please, do not choke."

Sirius sniffed, "you have too little faith in me, my love!" He draped himself dramatically on the bedpost, "Sirius Black is not to be defeated by a simple marshmallow!"

Remus sighed, "whatever."

Needless to say, both James and Sirius were in the hospital wing the next morning. 


	8. Mission Gone Wrong? Not Really!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Gideon get a little stuck. The problem? Gideon has had a little crush on Remus for awhile.
> 
> Prompt: "Please, I can explain!" - "Shut up and kiss me."

Gideon had first noticed Remus Lupin on the Christmas of 1979. 

He hadn't thought much of the younger man when he had first joined the Order. He didn't care much that he was a werewolf, Gideon wasn't a bigoted idiot, but he was quiet and extremely solemn, which made Gideon see him as a bit boring. No, he got along better with James Potter and Sirius Black, who reminded him strongly of him and his brother, and they shared similar interests too. 

Anyways, the Order was having a Christmas party, insisted upon by Albus Dumbledore to 'lighten their spirits,' as well as to 'give them something to celebrate in dark times like these.' Not that Gideon minded, after Dorcas' death, he needed a distraction of some sort. And the rest of the Order seemed to agree, besides Moody of course, who was grumbling about them wasting valuable time. 

Now, Gideon was over by the drinks, chatting with Mckinnon when Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, and Potter had burst into the room, looking extremely winded, but laughing merrily. For some odd reason, seeing Lupin looking so cheerful and laughing loudly after coming to know him as a very quiet bloke had caused Gideon to look at him in a new light. 

His usual neatly combed golden-brown curls had been an utter mess. Wild and windswept, falling over his face in a frenzied curtain, it looked almost as bad as Potter's. But it looked good on him, and for the rest of the evening, he found that he couldn't tear his eyes off of him.

It stayed like that for the next few months. And Gideon kept noticing completely new things about him. The way he would roll his eyes whenever his friends did something stupid, the way his eyes lit up when talking about his times at Hogwarts, how whenever he got bored - he would begin to scribble random things onto his arm. It honestly became a bit of an obsession of his, and it freaked him out.

And it was just his luck that his brother had fallen ill and Albus Dumbledore decided to choose Remus as a replacement while he recovered. Gideon could've sworn the man winked at him as he said this, but he was too busy internally freaking out to be sure.

The mission was simple, really, buy something from a store in Knockturn Alley before Death Eaters could get their hands on it. Somehow, this ended up with Gideon shoved into some sort of closet with Remus pressed up right against him, while Death Eaters milled about outside said broom closet yelling very loudly at the store's owner. Who had thankfully not seen where the pair had hidden.

There was no space between them. If Gideon wasn’t so terrified of being discovered by the enemy, he probably would've been thoroughly appreciating the feel of his body against his. 

Gideon inhaled deeply, trying hard not to notice the inebriating smell of Remus' hair, which was brushing against his chin. The redhead was already having an extremely hard time controlling himself, with their bodies pressed so close together like this. He was so sure that the other man could feel the erection straining through his pants. But that shouldn't matter, not getting caught was all that should matter right now.

But, no matter how much he tried, Gideon couldn’t dismiss how soft the skin on the small of Remus' back, which had been exposed when Gideon had shoved the other man inside the cupboard, felt against his hand. Or how Gideon felt as if he could get lost in those ocean green eyes that _would not_ look away from him. Not even reminding himself of the fact that Remus was twelve years younger than himself could dissuade him from feeling this way. Gideon wanted to scream, but that would be a death sentence, and he wanted to live, thank you very much.

"Hurry up already," one of the Death Eaters snapped. "He obviously doesn't have it, and if we waste any more time, we're going to be late for the meeting."

Gideon never thought there would be a day where he agreed with a Death Eater. But he did very much wish they would _hurry up._

The Death Eaters argued for a bit, which felt like another eternity, before leaving a few minutes later. 

Gideon felt himself sag with relief, "holy shit,” he whispered. 

Remus stared up at him with huge eyes, "holy shit." He repeated. "That was intense." His head dropped against the wood, and Gideon found his gaze following the curve of his neck down to his collarbone. He tore his eyes away seconds later, _down boy._

"Yeah," he breathed. Remus' gaze met his, and he felt his breath hitch. 

It could've been the adrenaline rush from almost being caught. Or the way Remus felt in his arms. Or the fact that he had been lusting after Remus for months on end. Or maybe it was the fact that he hadn't shagged anyone in at least a year. But, without giving it a second thought, Gideon's lips crashed into his.

Remus let out a muffled sound of surprise, and Gideon quickly pulled away, his expression embarrassed. "Oh my Merlin, Remus, I am so sorry." He ran a hand through his hair, desperately looking anywhere but the other man's face. 

"Gideon," Remus said. 

"Please, I can explain!" Gideon rambled. 

"Gideon."

"I promise you won't have to talk to me again, just-"

"Gideon!" Remus hissed, and Gideon looked up. But before he could try to explain himself any further, Remus had grabbed Gideon’s face and pulled it back toward him, kissing him hard. When he pulled away seconds later, Gideon could only stare.

"What?" He managed to rasp out. Remus rolled his eyes, tugging on a strand of Gideon's red hair.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Huh, maybe this mission did have some good after all.


	9. Evil Eggs and Broken Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Marlene Lives Au.
> 
> Prompt: "This isn’t what it looks like, I swear! Okay… it’s kind of what it looks like, but just give me a chance to explain.” - "Woah, back up. You’re losing me.”

Eggs, Marlene Mckinnon decided, were evil. They were sticky, they were gross, and they were so... messy! She had no clue why people loved eating them so much, she couldn't even get one out of the pan without making a mess. It was not worth the effort, in her opinion.

Sirius usually was the one to make dinner, but Marlene had wanted to try it herself for once. She had expected it to be like potions, she did not expect, however, for the eggs to be so uncooperative. It was nothing like potions, everything was so confusing!

"Marlene?" A voice sounded from the hallway, Marlene spun around. Very well aware of the mess she had made.

“This isn’t what it looks like, I swear! Okay… it’s kind of what it looks like, but just give me a chance to explain.” 

Sirius blinked, obviously very confused. “Woah, back up. You’re losing me.” He shook his head, "what exactly happened here?"

She rubbed a hand over her face and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I was trying to make us dinner. I severely underestimated just how hard it was."

He raised a brow, looking very amused. "I can see that." Then, he frowned. "Why were you trying to make dinner, I usually make it right when I get home."

"That's exactly the thing!" Marlene cried, "You always work so hard, I just wanted to do something for you for a change!" 

"What are you talking about, Marls, you do so much already!" Marlene shook her head, ignoring the tears burning in her eyes. She was  _ not  _ about to cry.

"I used too! Ever since my family-" She paused. "Ever since my family was murdered... I've been confined in here, doing absolutely nothing!" 

He dropped his bags and wrapped her up in a hug. "Marls, you were tortured to near death! This is for your protection, the Death Eaters think that you're dead, and it's best if they continue thinking that or..." He trailed off.

"Or what, they'll kill me? They've already maimed me." She motioned to the large scar going down her face, "What more can they do, I can't go a day without having some sort of panic attack, they've already broken me."

"Don't." He growled, sounding very much like his dog counterpart at that moment. "Don't you  _ ever  _ think that way. Marlene, you are  _ so _ strong. Never forget that."

"Am I?" 

"You are," he said.

"I don't feel like it, I feel so weak, I feel so useless." 

"Well, you're not. You're strong, you're beautiful, and you are not broken." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "How about this, we'll clean this-" he motioned to the mess she made in the kitchen, "up, and then you can help me cook something for the both of us, okay?"

She smiled, already feeling her spirits lifting. "Okay."


	10. Forgetful Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily forgot the name for something, Teddy helps
> 
> Prompt: "What's the word for that infestation of tiny creatures over there?" - "Those are children. That's a school."

Teddy's phone beeped in his pocket. Earning him a few odd glances from his fellow Magizoologists. He grinned at them, taking out his phone to reveal a text from Lily. He tapped on it. 

** Teddddyyyyyy **

_ What is it? _

** I need your help. **

_???? _

** What's the word for that infestation of tiny creatures over there?  **

The message was accompanied by a picture, and Teddy couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped his lips. Of all the things. 

_ Those are children, Lily. That's a school.  _

** OHHHHHH **

_ Did you seriously forget the word for a school? _

** Yes I did **

_ And did you seriously call it an infestation of tiny creatures? Really? _

** You once called a tissue a sneeze paper you hypocrite **

_ I thought we got over that. _

** Sweetie I am never letting you forget that **

_ Yeah, ik, I need to go back to work though, ttyl? _

** Okay **

_ Don't explode the kitchen while I'm gone. _

🖕🖕🖕🖕

He snorted, moving to put his phone away. There was another beep.

** One last question before you go **

_? _

** You know that stupid little sea bug with its stupid little hands that has a home but it changes homes sometimes because it gets too big for it?? Whats it called?? **

_ A hermit crab? _

** THAT'S THE BITCH **


	11. Broken Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius hurt his arm. Remus is there to tease him about it.
> 
> Prompt: "Damn right I'm pretty." - "I said petty."

Sirius let out a groan of pain, faceplanting onto his soft and warm fourposter bed. He burrowed his face into the pillow, trying to ignore the burning pain the engulfed the whole of his arm. 

"Everything hurts!" Sirius wailed.

"You do know that this is your own fault, right?" Remus asked from his own bed. 

He glared at his boyfriend, who smirked in reply.

"Moony!" He cried, "I am dying here!"

The werewolf scoffed, "you are not dying. Stop being so petty."

He perked up. "Damn right I'm pretty." 

"I said petty." He deadpanned.

Not wanting to risk putting any pressure on his hurt arm, Sirius peered at his boyfriend over the pillow and gave him the most withering glare he could possibly muster. "I am  _ not  _ petty!" Remus laughed.

"Yes, you are." The bed creaked as Remus moved to lay down beside him, "but you know what?" 

"What?" Sirius asked. 

Remus shifted again, moving up to murmur into his ear. "That's one of the reasons why I like you."

A large smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, really?"

"Mhm," Remus hummed, moving a hand to trace his neck, "and another reason I like you is because you are my _ incredibly _ sexy boyfriend."

"Oh," Sirius flipped himself over, managing to ignore the pain in his arm to pin his boyfriend to the bed, "sexy am I?" He asked.

"Oh yes," Remus purred, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, "very."

He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Well Moony, how about you show me just how sexy you think I am." 

A wide grin spread across the werewolf's face. "I'd like that, in fact, I'd like that very much."


	12. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Teddy.
> 
> Prompts: "You talk in your sleep." - "Do not finish that sentence."

James loved to make Teddy scream. He didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was that Teddy was usually so put together, both calm and confident. So maybe seeing Teddy come undone like that because of James, just appealed to him in a way nothing else could.

It was easy for James to do it too because Merlin was Teddy a screamer. They always had to put silencing charms up before they fucked because James could not rely on Teddy keeping quiet. It was practically impossible.

James still remembered the first time that James sucked him off. The man had let out a loud moan, and started tugging on James’ hair begging for more. Teddy was good too, knowing exactly what to do to push James to the limit and how to turn James into a blubbering mess with a single touch. They experimented, and by the end of their first week they found they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Maybe, that was why it didn't take long at all for someone to figure out about their relationship.

James still cringed when he remembered how Lily had burst into the broom shed at the Burrow while Teddy and James had been snogging. The whole thing had been mortifying, especially since Lily had shrieked to the rest of the family that they were snogging in the broom shed. Teddy had laughed about the whole thing, took it all in stride while James had to force himself not to melt into a puddle of embarrassment on the floor.   


James' whole body was humming with satisfaction when he woke one morning. Sunlight streamed in through the window by his bedside, falling onto his face in a blanket of warmth. Teddy was curled up against him, his face burrowed in the crook of James' neck, and his hands splayed across his chest.

James stirred slightly, curling his fingers through the other man's hair, smiling fondly as the soft brown curls shifted color in his hands. Teddy let out a sigh of contentment, nuzzling his face further into James' neck. James snorted in amusement.

"That feel good?" He whispered.

"Mhm," Teddy hummed, blinking open an eye to peer up at him. "You talk in your sleep, y'know that."

James blinked in his surprise. Both at the sentence itself and the rapid change in subject. "Do I?" He asked.

Teddy grinned, "Yeah, last night I had to listen to you have a half-assed conversation, freaked the shit out of me at first, then I realized that you're a sleep talker."

"What do I talk about?" James asked, nuzzling his face into his hair.

Teddy shrugged, "Random stuff. Food mostly." James let out a bark of laughter. That wasn't all that surprising to him.

"Anything else," James murmured.

Yeah, me," Teddy said, grinning smugly up at him. "Kept going on about how much you loved me and shit. How sexy you thought I was, how you'd like me to-"

"Do not finish that sentence," James ordered, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

Teddy laughed, resting his head back onto James' chest, breathing in deep. James rested his hand on his back, smiling softly. He had no idea how he managed to get such a wonderful person in his life. How Teddy ever fell in love with him was a mystery to James, and he would cherish the fact that he found him for years to come. Life was great, and he had no idea how it could ever get any better than this.


	13. Baby Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Harry try babysitting newborn Victoire Weasley. Chaos ensues. 
> 
> Prompts: "How do we keep getting in these situations?" - "___ years of friendship, and I still don't know."

Harry groaned loudly, slamming his head into the wall with a heavy thump. It probably wasn't healthy to slam his head into a wall, but right now, he couldn't care less.  _ Babysit the baby, _ they said,  _ it will be easy,  _ they said. He glowered at the small child wailing its head off on the couch. He loved Victoire, he really did, but there were times when his niece could be a real pain in the arse, like now. 

Ginny let out an equally as pained groan from where she sat sprawled out on the floor. "How do we keep getting in these situations?" She asked him, her eyes wide. "First it's basilisks and soul diaries, then it's the goddamn war, now it's this." 

"Nine years of friendship, and I still don't know," Harry answered. "Do you think we should try feeding her?"

She shook her head, tugging on a strand of her hair and biting her lip. "Already tried, she threw the bottle into the wall." 

The two of them winced when the baby let out a particularly loud wail. 

"Should we change her diaper then?" He suggested.

"We did that an hour ago," Ginny argued, "do you really think she pissed again?"

"I don't know, babies are weird." Harry shot back. "What should we do?"

"Erm," Ginny paused, scratching her head and staring at the still screaming baby with narrowed eyes. "Hold her?"

Harry did as asked, pulling Victoire against his chest and wincing when her pudgy arms whacked him in the face. "Nope," he said, "doesn't work." 

"Try singing to her." Ginny tried.

"I can't sing." He said bluntly. "I sound like a dying whale when I try."

The two of them sat, or in Harry's case stood, there in silence. The only sound being the screaming baby in Harry's arm, who he desperately tried to hush. After a few minutes, their eyes met.

"We could call Hermione." He suggested. "She's good with babies, right?"

Ginny frowned, "She's probably busy, we shouldn't bother her."

They exchanged glances, and then looked at Victoire. Before looking back at each other.

"We should probably call Hermione." Ginny said slowly.

"Yeah we should." 


	14. Kitchen Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny tries to cook. James wants to throw things. And Harry is just amused.
> 
> Prompts: "Surpise..?" - "What the fuck?"

There were moments in his life where Harry Potter wondered,  _ how the actual fuck did I get to this point? _

This was one of them.

The kitchen was a war zone, there was no other way of describing how it currently looked. The usually clean and orderly room was covered in all sorts of random substances. Cake batter—or at least he assumed it was cake batter—dripped down from the ceiling, cracked eggs lay littered on the floor and counter, a flour bag lay in the corner with half its contents dumped onto the floor, and in the middle of it was his wife and son, covered head to toe in bits of cake batter, eggs, and flour all while both looking adorable as fuck at the same time.

Ginny glanced up at him, a sheepish grin on her face. She plucked James—who was attempting to stuff an uncracked egg into his mouth—up off the ground and placed him on her hip. The small boy whined in protest as the egg he was holding fell from his grasp, before turning to look at his mother with an annoyed expression. The sight was comical.

"Surprise..?" Ginny tried.

"What the fuck," was his response, "what happened here?"

"I tried to make a cake," Ginny said, she shrugged, "I got a bit carried away."

"It looks like a bird shit all over the place." 

"James kept throwing the eggs." Ginny huffed.

Harry raised a brow, his gaze moving to his son, who was now gnawing on a strand of his mother's hair. Then his eyes moved towards the bag of flour in the corner. Ginny flushed.

"And the flour," she added.

"Is there some sort of special occasion that I didn't know about?" Harry asked, cleansing the flour and bits of cake mix off of his wife and son with a wave of his wand. "Because I'm pretty sure our anniversary isn't for another few months."

"Well, no... but I...." She trailed off, averting her eyes.

"But you what?"

Ginny sighed, "I just wanted to do something special for you."

Harry paused, "special for me?" He repeated, "why?"

"It's just-" Ginny shook her head, "you do so much for me, Harry, I guess I just wanted to do something for you in return. Didn't really work out though," she adds, motioning to the mess in the kitchen. In her arms, James babbled his agreement.

"I can see that." Harry strode forward, taking James from Ginny's arms. "Well, if you'd like, I could maybe teach you how to cook."

Her eyes widened with delight, "really?"

"Mhm," He nodded, "step one, don't let a baby throw shit around. It's not all that useful in the long run." He teased.

Ginny responded by dumping the remaining flour onto his head.


	15. Did You Just Agree With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorcas, James, Sirius, and Marlene are having an argument, Remus budges in and deeply regrets it afterward.
> 
> Prompt: "Did you just . . . agree with me" - "Oh, I wish I could take--" - "Nope! You said it! No take-backs!"

Remus watched in a mix of amusement, curiosity, and worry as Sirius, James, Dorcas, and Marlene argued. It had started off innocently enough, something about Quidditch teams. But then Sirius decided to insult one of the girl's favorite teams, and then a full-blown argument had started. Remus honestly did not understand why they were so crazy about Quidditch, it was just a sport after all. 

"I'm telling you, Meadowes," James stated, "Puddlemere is the way to go. They're the best by far."

Dorcas scoffed, "are you shitting me right now? They suck balls! The Bats are the ones who have a winning streak as of now!" 

"She has a point," Remus piped up from his spot on the couch. "The Bats are doing pretty well this season."

Silence, and then.

"Did you just . . . agree with me?" Dorcas asked, her brown eyes wide with shock. Remus winced, silently cursing himself for getting involved. It was widely known that Remus and Dorcas did not see eye-to-eye on many things.

Remus grimaced, "Oh, I wish I could take--"

"Nope! You said it! No take-backs!" Dorcas crowed, a wide grin on her face. 

"You did walk into that one, Lupin." Marlene pointed out, an amused smile on her face. Remus sighed.

"I did, didn't I?


	16. Sleep is for the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus won't sleep. Lily forces him too.
> 
> Prompts: "You should sleep." - "I'm not human, therefore, I do not require sleep."

"Remus?" Lily called from the stairway leading from her dormitory, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Work," Was Remus' reply.

The redhead raised a brow, looking over the mess of books and parchment that littered the small table in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was just past midnight, and she had been unable to sleep only to walk down into the Common Room to see Remus half-buried in books as he scribbled frantically on parchment. Naturally, she was curious.

"You should sleep." She murmured, plucking the quill from his hand. "Staying up this late isn't healthy."

Remus scowled, attempting to snatch back the quill she stole from him. Lily just pulled it farther from his reach. "I'm not human, therefore, I do not require sleep."

"You, Mr. Lupin," Lily said with a roll of her eyes, "are perfectly human save for one night a month."

The brunet raised a brow, his green eyes staring into her own. "Not many share your view on werewolves, Miss. Evans."

"Well, I don't give a shit," She responded, plopping down next to him, "If you're not going to sleep, Lupin, I swear to God I will force a sleeping potion down your throat." 

"Do you even have a sleeping potion," He inquired.

She smirked, "of course I do."

"Do I want to ask?" He muttered.

"No, you don't," Lily said, "now are you going to sleep, or am I going to have to force you to?"

He glanced down at his work, his brow furrowing, "but I have a potions assignment I need to complete, it's due tomorrow!"

She huffed, "Remus, let me deal with that."

He looked hesitant, "I am kind of tired." He admitted after a few moments.

"Then go," she urged, "you have a nice warm bed waiting for you."

The next morning, Remus found his potions essay in his bag, completed. When he asked Lily about it the next morning, she denied having anything to do with it. Of course, Remus knew better, but he also knew better than to protest, because if Lily Evans was set on something, nothing except death could stop her. That and she was scary as hell.


	17. Clumsy Misgivings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James trips, and Lily laughs.
> 
> Prompt: “What have you done now?”

_Crash_.

“I’m alright!” James called out seconds later.

Lily frowned, shutting her book and getting up. “James Potter,” she started, her voice filled with exasperation. “What have you done now?”

“Why is it whenever something destructive happens you think I did it?” Her boyfriend complained, striding into the room, covered head to toe in ashes and soot. Lily placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

“Because you’re the only other person who lives here.” She drawled. James winced, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

”I tripped over one of the boxes in there. I think I broke something.”

She shook her head, an amused smile growing on her lips. ”And you say i’m clumsy.”


	18. Late Night Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James can't sleep, he goes down into the kitchen to find that someone else can't either.
> 
> Prompts: "What are you doing up at, what time is it? Uh... three thirty in the morning, making mac and cheese?" - "Look, I don't ask for much in life, but just this once could you not question my madness for like ten minutes?"

James couldn't sleep.

It wasn't that James wasn't tired, because he was. In fact, he was exhausted, but he just _couldn't sleep._ He had tried everything short of a sleeping potion, but no matter what he did, he couldn't drift off. It had been like this ever since he had gotten back home from his sixth year at Hogwarts, but he didn't know why. There wasn't anything wrong with the bed, he had checked it numerous times just in case. He hadn't eaten much sugar or drunk any caffeine, so it couldn't be that. So he had no clue whatsoever about what was wrong. 

At his bedside, the clock flashed 3:27 a.m.

"Just fucking great," James grumbled as he pulled himself up. "Fuck it, I'm getting something to eat." And now he was talking to himself, lovely. 

Yanking the covers off, James hopped off of his bed and headed towards the kitchen downstairs. As he drew closer, however, he found that he wasn't the only one awake at this hour. The kitchen light was on, and from where he stood, he could hear the faint shuffles and clinking of utensils and plastic echoing down the halls. Frowning and now very curious, James made his way to the kitchen and peered inside. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Teddy?"

Said teenager—adult, really, but it was way too weird to think of Teddy as an adult, so teenager—looked up in surprise. He was sitting on the kitchen floor, a mess of food packages and whatnot surrounding him. There was a spoon clamped between his lips, and a bowl of mac and cheese settled in his lap. He stared up at James with wide grey eyes, his legs folded and tucked close to his body. A body that James couldn't help but notice was only covered in a pair of bright red boxers.

Upon spotting the younger man standing in the doorway, Teddy slipped the spoon out of his mouth with a loud 'pop,' before smiling sheepishly up at him. "James, hi!"

"Er, hi," James replied, still staring at him in surprise. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Huh?" Was all Teddy said, James sighed.

"Teddy, what are you doing up at, what time is it?" He glanced up at the clock. "Uh... _three thirty in the morning,_ making mac and cheese?"

Both Teddy's hair and cheeks flushed pink.

"Look," he said, "I don't ask for much in life, but just this once-" he held up a finger, "could you not question my madness for like ten minutes?"

James snorted, kneeling down next to him and picking up one of the food packages surrounding the other man. "Pretty hard to do, mate, considering that you do some of the weirdest shit sometimes."

"I do, don't I?" Teddy said with a laugh, "so what are you doing up, same as me I suppose," he asked, cocking his head in a way reminiscent of a puppy, James laughed.

"Yeah, I've been sleeping like shit for the past week," James explained, "came down here to get something to eat, maybe snag a sleeping draught." 

"We have the same problem them," Teddy said, "I've been sleeping like shit too."

"Yeah, but the full moon is in like, a day, so you have an excuse to be up. I don't." 

"Good point." 

They were quiet for a few more moments, maybe minutes.

Slowly, James spoke. "So, mac and cheese, then?"

”Oy, stop judging me, mac and cheese is amazing." Teddy cried petulantly, though the smile on his face showed his amusement.

James held up his hands, "I'm just saying, with everything we have in this kitchen, you choose mac and cheese, it's a bit odd."

"I like mac and cheese." Teddy sulked.

"I never said you couldn't!" James said, "I just said the choice is odd, that's all!"

"Lies, you're judging me, I can see it in your eyes." 

"Wha-? Am not!"


	19. Valentine's Day Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks is pissed off. Remus is not sure whether to be amused or worried.
> 
> Prompts: "How's the meeting?" - "I want to stab everyone."

The door shut with a loud slam. Tonks stormed into their shared flat fuming. Her hair was a violent red, and she was muttering all sorts of curses under her breath. She flopped down onto the couch, burrowing her face into one of the many pillows she had insisted on getting. Remus smiled from behind his book, looking down at his girlfriend with thinly veiled amusement and a slight tinge of worry.

"So, how's the meeting?" He asked, flipping a page. 

"I want to stab everyone," was the muffled response.

He flicked through another page. "Don't get blood on your dress. We have dinner reservations at seven."

She smiled up at him, leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Love you for enabling me."

He smiled back, running his hands through her hair and watching as it shifted to a soft pink. "Love you too."


	20. Because it's Illegal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks has an idea, Lily says no.
> 
> Prompts: “Oh come on, give me one reason we shouldn’t do it.” - “Other than it being super fucking illegal?”

"But Lily-"

"No Dora, absolutely not," 

Tonks scowled, crossing her arms against her chest and glowering at the older woman through narrowed eyes. “Oh come on, give me  _ one  _ reason we shouldn’t do it.” She demanded, her hair flushing an angry red. 

Lily glared at her from across the table and asked through gritted teeth, “Other than it being  _ super fucking illegal?” _

Tonks blushed, "it's not illegal if you don't get caught."

She raised a brow, and Tonks sank into her chair, "c'mon Lily, please!" She begged, tangling a hand through her hair.

"No." 

"I'll do anything! Please," Tonks pleaded, giving the redhead sitting across from her, her best puppy dog eyes. 

Lily huffed, running a hand through her hair. "Jesus, Tonks, we aren't doing that." 

"Why not?"

"Do you need me to fucking repeat myself?" She hissed. She loved Tonks, she really did. But sometimes she could be a huge pain in the ass. "It's illegal."

Tonks groaned, and Lily sighed, "how about this," Lily grumbled, "I'll make you dinner, and we can talk about this in the morning, okay?"

Tonks perked up, "can we have pasta?"

Lily smiled, getting up to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. "If that's what you want."


	21. A Slice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks is having trouble with Teddy, James helps and remembers the past,
> 
> Prompts: “Well, this is new.” - “How much of that did you see?" - "Enough."

"Teddy Lupin, get back here right now!" 

James glanced up, smiling as both Tonks and Teddy ran in. Teddy was shrieking with laughter, his hair a violent yellow that nearly blinded him, while Tonks' was a muted red, showing her irritation and annoyance at her son. When he looked closer, James noticed the mud that was soaked into Teddy's clothing as well as the messy footprints that followed his movements. 

If someone had told him twenty years ago where he would be now, he most likely wouldn't have believed them. Twenty years ago he was married to Lily Evans, and had a newborn son who he loved more than life itself. Now, he was married to Nymphadora Tonks and helping her raise her and his best friend’s two-year-old son after they had both been widowed at the end of each war. 

Lily's death had devastated him, as did Remus'. But he had Sirius, his son, and a godson to watch over, and he wasn't about to fail any of them. He didn't know exactly how he and Tonks had happened, but he regretted none of it. James would always love Lily, and Tonks would always love Remus, but they had found love in one another, a love that was different than their previous lover's, something that was new.

He took a sip of his coffee, smiling as he watched Tonks chase her son around the living room, “Well, this is new.” He commented, and Tonks skid to a stop, spinning around to look at him through wide eyes.

“How much of that did you see?" She demanded. Teddy poked his head out from his hiding spot under the table, curious as to why his mother ceased her efforts in catching him. 

He smirked, motioning with his free hand to the opened door, "enough."

She flushed, her hair turning bright pink. "Are two-year-olds always this much effort to deal with?" She asked.

He snorted, "you should have seen Harry, he was an absolute riot." 

"And Teddy's not?" She asked, glancing at the small boy who was now chewing on his hand. "Teddy, get your hand out of your mouth, it's dirty." 

The small boy giggled, shaking his head. Tonks let out a groan, sending James an annoyed look that screamed, _'see what I mean?'_

"Teddy, take your hand out of your mouth," James said, Teddy frowned, "I'll give you extra dessert," he added, and Teddy perked up, yanking his hand out of his mouth. 

He turned back to Tonks, "offer them extra dessert, works like a charm."

"I hate you," Tonks deadpanned.

James smirked, "no, you don't."


	22. He's Going to Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius did something, Remus is pissed, and James is just confused.
> 
> Prompts: "Are you clinically insane, or do you just have a death wish?" - "I don't know, probably both."

"What the fuck!?"

Sirius winced, rubbing his ears at the loud volume of his boyfriend's shout. James, who was sitting in one of the armchairs across from him, looked up from where he was gazing dreamily at Lily. He spun around to face Sirius. 

"What the fuck did you do?" James hissed, glancing up at their dormitory. 

"Why is it that, whenever Remus is pissed off, you always blame me?" Sirius asked.

James raised a brow with a look on his face that screamed, 'are you kidding me right now?' Sirius sunk into his seat with a grimace.

"I may or may not have rigged our bathroom with dungbombs, and Remus probably got caught in them." 

James gaped at him, "are you clinically insane, or do you just have a death wish?"

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know, probably both."

"He's going to kill you, mate," James said with a shake of his head.

"I know."

As if on cue, Remus stormed down the stairs that lead to the fifth year dormitory. His eyes caught Sirius, and he gulped. 

"Sirius Black, I am going to kill you," he hissed out.

"Prongs, you'll plan my funeral, yeah?" Sirius asked, spinning around to stare at his friend. 

James blinked, "of course."


	23. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius fucked up.
> 
> Prompts: "I can't believe you!" - "Please, just let me explain!"

"Sirius Black, I can't believe you!"

Remus Lupin stormed through the door of he and Sirius' shared flat, angrily blinking back his tears as he gathered his things. Sirius ran after him, protesting vehemently, but Remus ignored him. The Prewett twin's funeral earlier that day had been difficult enough to get through without bursting into tears, he didn't need to start crying now. He didn't need Sirius coming onto him like this, he couldn't take any more of it. 

"Remus please," Sirius begged, grabbing onto his arm, "please, just let me explain!"

"Explain?!" Remus hissed, whirling around his green eyes alight with rage, "you were just shagging Emmeline in the broom cupboard during Fabian and Gideon's _funeral,_ I think that's pretty damn self-explanatory!" 

"That's not-"

"Are you calling me a liar then?" He asked, crossing his arms, "I know what I saw, Black, I just... I thought you loved me..." Remus' voice softened at the last bit, his voice turning raw. "I should've known, how could you ever love someone like me when you could have someone like _her."_

"Remus..." Sirius murmured, tucking a strand of golden-brown hair behind his ear. "I love you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I never meant to hurt you."

"If you still love me, you'd leave." Remus bit out, Sirius flinched.

"Don't leave me..." Sirius begged, grabbing his arm when Remus tried to move away. "I can't live without you."

"Then maybe you should have thought about it before you jumped into bed with another person." Remus retorted, summoning his things with a wave of his wand. With another flick of his wand, he packed them into his trunk.

"Remus..." Sirius whispered one last time, looking into his eyes, desperate and full of need. Remus hesitated, wanting nothing more than to run back into Sirius' arms and forget about the whole thing. But he couldn't, he wouldn't. Remus glanced back at him, his eyes sad.

"Goodbye, Sirius."


	24. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, harry refuses to let himself grieve, Ginny pays a visit.
> 
> Prompts:"How do you do it?" - "How do I do what?" - "Pretend that you're okay."

A loud banging on the door startled Harry awake. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. He grasped for his wand, sighing in relief when his fingers closed around the familiar wood. Without another moment's hesitation, he pointed his wand at the door, heart in his throat. 

"Harry James Potter, open up!" He slumped in relief, and his heartbeat slowed.

"Ginny?" He called out hesitantly. 

"Yes, now let me in, or I swear to Merlin I will-" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, as Harry had opened the door to peer down at her. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly, standing aside to let her in.

"How do you do it?" She demanded, completely ignoring his question. And he blinked, startled.

"How do I do what?" He asked. 

"Pretend that you're okay."

"I'm not pretending." He responded, averting his gaze.

"Cut the bullshit, Harry. You can't bullshit the bullshitter, I thought that was a given." He back towards her, a question in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Ginny didn't respond at first, instead she strode forward, wrapping Harry in a tight hug. He stiffened slightly, before returning the hug, albeit shyly. Ginny rested her chin on his shoulder, feeling the steady thump of his heartbeat against her palm. "I did the same," She said finally, "after the whole chamber incident."

She shifted, stretching her head up to meet his eyes. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, running her fingers through his hair. "You're allowed to cry," She said in a whisper. "I know you haven't."

"Gin-"

"Fred's death wasn't your fault, Harry. Neither was Remus' or Tonks' or anyone else who fought that day, you know that, right?"

A hard lump formed in Harry's throat. He knew that, logically, none of the deaths that happened during the battle was his fault. Each of them had chosen to fight. But he still felt so  _ guilty. _

"I...I have a feeling that your parents would agree with me. Sirius and Remus too," she whispered to him, her voice sounding slightly uncertain as if she wasn't sure that was the right thing to say, "Mum told something to me and my brothers after the battle, and I just want you to know that you don't need to be strong all the time, Harry. Let me be strong for you." 

That was when he broke.

His body began shaking violently, practically shattering in her arms. Loud, gasping sobs were muffled by her shirt, and it took every last piece of self-control not to break down along with him. And she promises herself right then, at that moment, that she will hold him in her arms, just like this, until all the pain, torture, regret, and suffering he endured in the war was gone. Until he would finally be given a chance to live the kind of life where no one could ever hurt him again, a life where he could be happy.

But for now, she would hold him.


	25. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fred's death, Angelina comforts George.
> 
> Prompts: "It's my fault," - "Don't do this, please."

The rain was falling from the sky, coming down in icy droplets and shattering on the ground. To most it would be irritating, nobody could see through the rain and hail, but to George, it was a shield, a blanket of bliss, that kept people away from him. And away was what he wanted, he didn't want to worry anyone, and he didn't want to hurt them either. So this was a perfect compromise. 

He didn't pay any mind to the rain dripping down his face, only blankly staring up at the sky as it stormed. Idly playing with a loose string on his shirt as he sat on a park bench a few miles from home. It was three weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, and things so far hadn't gotten any easier. The funerals were over, people were recovering, Hogwarts was rebuilding, but for him, nothing changed. If he had to hear one more person say that they were  _ sorry,  _ he would scream. He just wanted to be left alone and forget, but they wouldn't  _ let him.  _

It was actual torture, this numbness, but it was all he could feel. There was no pain, no grief, just a hollow hole in his chest that radiated emptiness. It made him want to claw at his insides, he needed to feel something, but he  _ couldn't. _ There was no relief, every second he spent away from his brother only made it harder for him to breathe. It was an endless cycle of torture that he just couldn't  _ stop.  _

_ He's gone… He's gone… HE'S GONE… _

George wrapped his arms around his head, his fingers curling into his hair and clenching his teeth tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"George..." a voice said softly, and a hand landed on his arm. He looked up, narrowing his eyes upon spotting Angelina standing a bit away from him, completely soaked as the rain pelted her. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Looking for you," she answered, taking a step forward and sitting down on the bench beside him.

"Why?" 

"Because everyone is worried about you," she said, brushing a brown curl out of her face,  _ "I'm  _ worried about you," she added seconds later. 

"I'm fine," he said curtly, "you can go now." 

She shook her head, "No, I'm staying with you."

"Ang, leave me alone," he said through gritted teeth.

"Nobody should be alone right now, especially you." 

"I don't need to be babied," he hissed, "I know what everyone is thinking. Go tell Mum that I'm not about to off myself, I'm too much of a coward to do so." 

Her eyes darkened, "You are no coward George Weasley." 

He snorted, letting out a bitter laugh, "keep telling yourself that." He ran a hand through his hair, a habit he picked up from Harry. "It's my fault," he said quietly.

"George…no," Angelina whispered, placing a hand on his back. 

"No, Ang," he said, looking up at her, "I should've been paying attention, maybe then I could've stopped the bastard who caused the explosion before it happened." He took a deep breath. "It's all my fault." He whispered.

"No," she said, grasping his shoulders. "Look at me…" she ordered, and he did, her gaze softened as she looked at him, "this is  _ not  _ your fault. Don't you dare start blaming yourself, George." 

"But he's not coming back," he whispered shakily, picking up Ginny's hand and placing a kiss on it. "He's not coming back, Angelina… he's  _ dead!" _

George didn't think he would ever forget the way it felt to see Fred's eyes lifeless and blank. The image was burned into his mind long after his brother had been buried. "It's my fault," he repeated quietly.

"George…no," Angelina whispered, shaking her head. "Don't do this, please, it was an accident. We were in the middle of a battle, people were bound to die, there was nothing you could've done."

"I could have told him to stay behind," he said, "I could've stopped him from going, and he would've lived."

"He wouldn't have listened," Angelina pointed out. 

He ignored her, burying his head in his hands, "It's my fault," he gasped, " _ … _ it's my fault…"

He slumped against the park bench, slowly sliding down to the floor, biting his hands to keep from bursting into tears. He was pretty sure he drew blood, but he could hardly feel it. It was too much, all of this was too much. 

He looked up at Angelina, who was staring at him silently with fresh tear tracks running down her face. "How am I supposed to live without him?" he asked, his voice small.

Angelina didn't respond. She only stared at him, her brown eyes wide and sad. Slowly, after a few moments, she pulled herself down onto the grass next to him and laid his head against her shoulder, rubbing his back silently as he mourned for the loss of his brother.


	26. Messes of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Happy moment in the Potter household.
> 
> Prompts: "Since when do you know anything about babies?" - "I'm just saying!"

"Good job James!" 

Harry leaned against the front door of his house legs stretched out in front of him and watching fondly as his girlfriend lifted their son into the air. The baby shrieked gleefully as his mother twirled him about, while their cat, Minnie, jokingly dubbed by Ron, much to Professor McGonagall's dismay, meowed from her spot on the couch. Lifting up her head to glare at the ruckus that was interrupting her nap with annoyed amber eyes. Harry chuckled, and Ginny turned to him with flushed cheeks and a wide grin.

"Harry, did you see?" Ginny cried, her voice filled with the tender awe of a first-time mother. And Harry could feel the same feeling of wonder buzzing through his body as he stepped closer. "He can walk, our son - our James - can walk!"

"It's about time too," Ron, piped up from his spot on the couch, "He's over a year old, most babies walk before then, don't they?" 

"Honestly, Ronald, since when do you know anything about babies," Hermione asked dryly, raising a brow. 

"I'm just saying!" Harry laughed at the sheepish look on his friend's face. "And I know quite a lot about babies, thank you very much.

As his two friends bickered, Harry strode forward, taking his wife and son into his arms. Ginny smiled softly, leaning her head against Harry's chest and humming her contentment. James squealed upon spotting his father, lifting his arms and demanding to be picked up, and how was Harry to resist those eyes? 

If someone had told him seven years ago where he'd be in the future, he most likely wouldn't have believed them. To the eighteen-year-old Harry Potter, he was fighting a war that had seemed to have no end. There would be no way in hell that he would ever live through the war and have a family of his own, and yet here he was. 

He didn't know how Ginny had decided to give him a second chance. He had been a bit of a jerk, he was humble enough to admit that. But somehow she did, and he had a wonderful son to show for it. But life was messy, the joys of fatherhood mixed in with the complicated mess that was life, it was bound to get that way.

Ginny caught the look in her eye, and she frowned, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," he said, pecking his wife on the nose. "What do you think of having some dinner while these two deal with James." 

Ginny laughed, "can we have chicken?" 

He grinned, "whatever you want, m'love." 


	27. Random Facts by Padfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is texting Remus random stuff. A Modern Marauders AU
> 
> Prompt: "Are you drunk?"
> 
> This is based off of a conversation me and a friend had, I thought it fit

**Mooony**

_Sirius wth it's like 4 in the morning???_

**Is it normal for your mouth to feel tired?**

_That depends_

_Were you just talking or eating a lot?_

**Nope**

_Well that's weird_

**AHHHHHHH**

_Oh calm down, you're going to live_

**dId YoU kNoW tHaT a ShRiMpS hEaRt Is In It'S hEaD**

_Cool_

_And incredibly random_

_Also, why are you typing like that?_

**Did you know that if you tried to stop a sneeze that you can rupture a blood vessel in your head or neck and DIE**

_oof_

_are you drunk?_

**IF YOU SNEEZE HARD ENOUGH YOU CAN FRACTURE A RIB**

_not likely_

**Conclusion: Sneezes are deadly.**

_Not really_

_it's possible though_

_also why do you keep texting me random stuff?_

**if you sneeze with your eyes open you can pop an eyeball out**

_nope_

**wearing headphones is deadly**

_only bluetooth headphones_

_also the sneeze thing is a myth_

**Sharks and rays are the only animals that don't get cancer**

_Please stop_

**Deers can't eat hay, poor prongs**

_Cool, I don't care_

**Human birth control works on gorillas**

_WHY DO I NEED TO KNOW THIS?!?!?!?!_

**Ketchup was sold as a medicine in the 1830's**

_i'm blocking you_

**Beetles taste like apples**

**human thigh bones are stronger than concrete**

**right handed ppl live longer than left handed ppl**

**elephants can't jump**

**most dust particles are made of dead skin**

**Honey is the only food that doesn't spoil**

_Sirius pls_

_stop_

_I knew half of this already_

**More people are killed from bees than snakes**

**Dolphins sleep with one eye open**

_You are now on do not disturb_

**Slugs have 4 noses**

**a giraffe can clean it's ears with its tongue**

**banging your head against the wall uses 150 calories per hour**

**In france it is legal to marry a dead person**

**I ate a banana**

**if we are what we eat, does that mean that cannibals are the only real humans?**

**AM I A BANANA NOW**

**MOONY HELP!!!**

2 hours later 

_Are you done yet?_

**snow is just cloud poop**

_goddamit sirius_


	28. If You Asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes home late from work to a sweet sight.
> 
> Prompt: There is no prompt for this drabble.

If you asked a seventeen-year-old Harry Potter where he thought he would be in ten or so years, he would've probably said, 'dead.' He would not have said, 'married to the love of my life with two kids and another on the way,' because he genuinely believed that he would, in fact, be dead.

Harry peered in through the window before opening the back door with a flick of his wand. Once inside, Harry slid the door closed as quietly as he could before turning around to face the darkened house. Moonlight was streaming in through the kitchen window, but it was much too dark to give him an idea of where he was going, and he was much too tired to dig out his wand.

A loud snore from the direction of the couch caught his attention, and Harry was able to catch sight of the sleeping figure slumped on the sofa. He smiled softly, moving forward, careful not to make a sound. He peered down at his sleeping wife. Her coppery-red hair cascaded out around her shoulders, shifting slightly with each breath she took.

Careful not to wake her, Harry sat down beside her. Adjusting them both so that Ginny's head was resting on his shoulder. Leaning back onto the cushions, he stared out the window, watching as the full moon made itself visible from behind a curtain of clouds. 

If you asked a twenty-seven-year-old Harry Potter where he thought he would be in ten years, he would say, 'spending time with my family and cherishing every moment I spend with them.' Because despite all the things he went through, he knew that it was worth it. Every bit of it, and he wasn't going to let go of them anytime soon.


	29. Bad Day, Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco comes home after an encounter in Diagon Alley. Astoria has some good news to share.
> 
> Prompts: "Is everything alright?" - "I'm pregnant."

Draco slammed the door behind him, practically fuming as he made his way into the house. He stomped past a very bewildered and obviously worried Astoria Malfoy, and thudded down onto the couch, burying his head in his hands and trying not to scream in frustration.

"Draco," Astoria said in a soft voice, a small hand landed on his shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"I fucking hate going to Diagon Alley," He bit out, and his wife frowned. 

"What happened?" 

"The usual," he said. "Being stared at, people whispering behind my back, and of course, there is always the one git who tried to force me out of the Alley itself." There had been one wizard who had tried using unforgivables on him when he had refused to leave, things had quickly turned violent, and Auror's were called in quite quickly. 

Everything turned out okay, but the whole thing was still quite humiliating, especially when one of the Auror's tried arresting him upon realizing he was a part of the damn thing without even bothering to hear his side of the story. Never in his life would he have thought that he would ever be thankful for Potter being an Auror, but today he was.

"Well, if it helps, I have some good news." The brunette said shyly, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of Draco's eye. 

"What? Did something happen?" 

She bit her lip as if biting back a smile. "Remember how I was feeling really sick the day before, well I went to a healer-" 

"What! Astoria, is everything alright?" Draco asked, sitting up immediately.

"If you would let me speak," She said, raising a brow, and he grinned a bit sheepishly. "Draco, I'm pregnant."

Silence, and then.

"R...r-really?" He asked, his mouth agape. She nodded, smiling. 

"I'm a few weeks along, apparently." She said, "the baby's healthy, according to the healer. We're going to be parents!"

"Parents." He whispered, his eyes wide. "I'm going to be a father!" He cried, jumping up and swooping Astoria into his arms. She laughed, and the sound was like music to his ears. 

He grinned, nuzzling his face into her neck, and hugging her tight. "I can't believe it, I thought you said...?"

"I know, I thought so too." She admitted. 

"A baby..." He whispered. 

Maybe today wasn't as bad as he thought.


	30. Forgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Don't you have to get to work?" - "Oh, so that's what I was forgetting to do!"

"Susan, have you seen my Auror robes?" Harry asked, poking his head out through the doorway. "I can't find them anywhere."

Susan glanced up from her book, moving a strand of red hair from out of her eyes and raising her brows. "I put them in the dryer earlier, they should still be there."

Harry looked relieved. "Oh, thank Merlin, thought I lost them for a second there."

She laughed, blue eyes twinkling, "you could've just summoned them, you know."

He rolled his eyes, waving his wand and catching the red robes as they raced toward him. "In my defense, I was muggle raised. I'm used to doing things the muggle way."

She smiled, getting up to plant a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. "I know, that's one of the reasons I find you adorable."

He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Adorable, eh?"

Susan huffs, smacking his shoulder, "Oh shut up, don't you have to get to work?"

"Oh, so that's what I was forgetting to do!"


	31. Daddy Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Al get into a bit of trouble.
> 
> Prompt: "Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

There were times in his life where Harry James Potter felt like he was on top of the world. Moments where he felt as if nothing could possibly go wrong and when everything was right in the world. Moments like when they were at peace and could do whatever they liked without the threat of Death Eaters at their backs. 

_Crash!_

"Daddy! James hit me!"

"What? Nuh-uh!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

Unfortunately, this was not one of those moments. 

Harry opened his eyes with a loud sigh. He loved his sons, he really did, but sometimes they could be so tiring, especially when they were together. They were absolute demons when they teamed up. He glanced at Ginny, half-asleep beside him, her pregnant belly rising and falling with every breath. She pried open one eye, smiling sleepily at him, amusement shining in her eyes.

"Daddy! James bit me!"

"Daddy! Albie called me stupid!"

"That's because you are stupid!"

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

"You probably should go stop them from killing each other," Ginny mumbled into her pillow, Harry groaned, rolling onto his side and nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Do I have too?" He grumbled. She laughed softly, the sound vibrating from her chest to his cheek.

"Unless you want to explain to mum and dad why their grandchildren killed each other, then probably."

He let out another loud groan, throwing the blankets off of his legs and forcing himself up _._ "If you weren't pregnant, I'd make you do it."

She snorted, "they don't love me as much as they love you," she patted her stomach to emphasize. 

He sighed, "They love ruining my sleep schedule, that's what they love doing."

_Crash! Bang!_

"Daddy! James got his head stuck in the toilet, and he can't get it out!"

"Merlin's balls, how did he even do that," he grumbled. "I'm coming!"


	32. Optimism Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy gets pissed off, James is just worried.
> 
> Prompts: “Is everything alright in there?” - “What does it look like?”

Teddy Lupin was naturally quite an optimistic person. He rarely ever said anything bad and could always find something good to say in a bad situation. He almost never lost his temper, never snapped at anyone, and in all was a very good person.

So when, one evening, when Teddy had flooed into his and James’ shared flat in a compete rage, naturally he was very surprised and slightly concerned.

Later that evening, when Teddy made no sign of coming out of his room, James knocked on the door. “Teddy..?”

“What?” Was the muffled response.

“Is everything alright in there?”

A few seconds passed, and the doors freaked open, revealing Teddy’s irritated face. “What does it look like, Jamie,” his hair had flushed a mix of red and dark yellow, anger and frustration. “What does it look like?”

James shrugged. “You tell me, you were the one who just stormed into the flat without a word to me looking like someone just killed your dog.”

“I don’t have a dog.”

“Tomato, potato, what’s the difference?”

Teddy’s shoulders sagged, “I just-“ he rubbed a hand over his eye, “I had a bad day, that’s all.”

James smiled softly at him, “wanna talk about it?”

Teddy looked hesitant. But nodded slowly, “can we make cookies first, sweets always calm me down, and I am really craving a cookie right now.”

James laughed. “Chocolate chip or brownie?”


	33. Adventures of Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny babysit. Chaos ensues.
> 
> Prompts: "Fuck off," - "You said a bad word!"

Today, Ron Weasley decided, could not be any better. He was nursing a hot cup of tea in his hands, smiling fondly and watching as his younger sister played tag with little Victoire around the snowy yard, the two of them shrieking in laughter. A few meters away from them was the five-year-old Louis Weasley and little four-year-old James Sirius Potter, who were both chasing a very amused Harry around, who had begun screaming for someone to help him get away from the 'little devils,' as he often called them. A part of Ron wondered where Percy was but concluded that he must've run off to the library as he usually did.

Hermione came up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder and holding back a grin, laughing softly when the kids tackled Harry to the ground. "They look like they're having fun," she noted, not bothering to hold back her amusement that laced her tone. Ron let out a bark of laughter, his eyes twinkling.

"They've been at this for hours already, I wanted to see how long it would take for Harry to tire before stopping them." He said, raising his cup back to his lips. "As for Ginny, I have no clue what she's doing."

"Terrorizing my niece," Hermione said teasingly.

The two of them sat in silence, watching as Harry struggled to get the two small, but surprisingly heavy children off of him. They exchanged glances, before promptly bursting into laughter seconds later. Hermione's hand moved to her stomach, where a small baby bump showed.

"You probably should go help him," Hermione said, giggling into her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second." Setting his cup of tea down, he headed outside, smiling as the wind ruffled his hair.

Walking over to the children's doggie pile, he paused for a moment before calling out. "Do you need some help over there, Harry?"

Harry craned his head to the side, glowering upon spotting his best mate from where he lay underneath the two boys. "What do you bloody think, mate?" 

James sat up and scowled before whacking Harry across the head with a rock. Harry let out a startled yelp. "Who did that?!" He yelled, trying to look around to find the culprit causing the children on top of him to protest.

James stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms and glaring petulantly down at him. "You said a bad word, Daddy! Mummy and Miney said, no bad words!" 

Harry let out a loud groan, and Ron snickered. For some strange reason that was really only known to the younger kids, after each had started talking, they had all started called Hermione 'Miney,' refusing to ever call her anything else. Ron could only assume it was because none of them could actually pronounce her name, but he never asked. Hermione certainly didn't mind much either, even if it did irritate her a bit at first, especially when Fred and George started making it the only name they used. Honestly Ron was a bit surprised she hadn't murdered the two of them yet.

Ron shook his head, "okay you two, let Harry go." He said, plucking one of his nephews from Harry's back and sitting him on the snow-covered ground next to him. Harry clambered onto his feet immediately, picking Louis up so he could fully stand. The little boy giggled, yanking on the strands of dark hair that hung in front of his eyes. Harry grimaced, reaching out to untangle his hands from his head. 

"But, Uncle Ron!" whined James, tugging on his trousers. "We were having fun!"

"I'm sure," Ron replied, leaning down and ruffling his little nephew's mop of hair. The boy scowled, batting his hands away.

"Uncle Ron, stop!" He cried. "It's already messy!"

"That's an understatement," Ginny remarked, having come up to them while they were distracted. She flicked a tuft of red hair out of her eyes, smirking widely. "Have you seen your hair, love? It's a literally rats nest."

"Nuh-uh! Yours is a rats nest!"

"Oy, that's your mother your talking too!"

Ron groaned as the two began to argue, "Sweet Merlin, not this again," Harry glanced up after finally dislodging Louis' hands from his hair. He laughed at his friend's annoyed expression.

"How do you think I feel?" He teased.

"Fuck off," he responded, glaring at the smug-faced savior.

Louis gasped, his brown eyes going wide, "You said a bad word!"

Ron groaned, and Harry - the git - laughed.


	34. Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is done silently pining after Remus for so long, so he takes matters into his own hands.
> 
> Prompt: "We shouldn't be doing this." - "Yes we should."

Sirius couldn't really remember how it started.

He thought that maybe it was something Remus had said, another one of those adorably nerdy comments that he said on a day to day basis that drove Sirius up the wall that was what finally made him snap. Still, he didn't know, not that it really mattered anyway. One moment, they had been walking down one of the many winding halls of Hogwarts, and then the next Sirius had dragged his friend into one of the many unused classrooms for some much needed privacy for the watching eyes.

Remus had let out a startled squeak (not that he'd admit it, of course) as Sirius pulled the shorter boy flush against his chest and slammed the door shut. "Sirius what-"

Before Remus got the chance to finish his sentence, Sirius kissed him. He froze in shock. Sirius nipped at that plump bottom lip, grinning when Remus let out a delightful moan. There was so much surprise in his beautiful green gaze that Sirius loved so much, yet Remus didn't resist. 

A deep groan reverberated from Sirius' chest, and he pressed Remus against the wall, who gasped at the hardness pressed against his stomach. Seconds later, hands tangled themselves into his hair, and Remus' body was pressed against his. Sirius let out another groan, clenching his fingers on the fabric of Remus' shirt and pulling him, if possible, even closer.

"...S-Sirius..."

Remus' voice was breathy as he spoke against his lips, and Sirius smirked, snaking his hands down his back to grip his bum, relishing in the gasp it extracted from the other boy's mouth. He burrowed his face into Remus' neck, his scent enveloping him entirely as he pressed butterfly kisses on the soft skin of his neck. Remus squirmed, his face flushing bright red in the dark of the classroom. 

Seconds later, Remus tugged Sirius' head back up and pulled his lips back against his. Unconsciously, Sirius' hands moved lower. There was a sudden heave followed by another startled squeak before Remus' legs wound themselves around Sirius' waist on instinct. Sirius pressed him against the cold stone wall, and a loud breathy moan vibrated against his mouth while the fingers in his hair tightened. 

"Siri..."

Remus gasped, breaking away with his eyes wide. Sirius stared at him, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Hm?" He nuzzled his nose into Remus' neck again, grinning at the moan it caused.

"We...we shouldn't be doing this..." 

With an annoyed huff, Sirius kissed Remus again, muffling his half-hearted protests. There was a loud groan, and Sirius wasn't sure who it came from, not that he cared. Anyways, it did the trick. Remus slumped against his chest, moaning loudly into his mouth. The sound made him shiver, who knew that Moony could be so loud.

"Yes we should," Sirius breathed, his breath ghosting across the other boy's lips. And Remus laughed, the sound slightly hysteric.


	35. Don't Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James get into some trouble. 
> 
> Prompts: "I know this hurts, but you have to stay awake." - "Don't close your eyes, please don't close your eyes!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck, fuck!" Lily said, her eyes going wide at the sight of the blood oozing from several wounds on her husband's body at a rapid pace. It had not been that bad before, had it? "Shit, shit,  _ shit!" _

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, Evans?" James asked weakly, his breathing shallow. 

Lily ignored him in favor of taking off her coat and wrapping it around James' chest. They had been out on a date in the Muggle world with just the two of them. While they were there, Death Eaters had attacked. Naturally, they had fought back, trying to protect the muggles around them, when James had been hit with a curse trying to protect a little girl. Lily had grabbed him and apparated away immediately, but it seemed that only made his wounds worse.

A faint whimper escaped James' mouth, the pain was excruciating, almost worse than the Cruciatus. Lily held her wand to James' chest and stomach, trying to stop the bleeding, but to no avail, it just kept flowing. James let out a loud groan.

"James, listen, I know this hurts, but you have to stay awake. Got it?" Lily begged, ripping off a part of her shirt and pressing it to the bleeding wound. Her sweater had already been thoroughly soaked. 

"Lily-"

"Don't," she hissed. "Don't you dare start that James Potter, you are not going to die." He shook his head. He knew that the harm on his body was deadly and that without any professional help, they could do nothing to heal his wounds. He knew he would be dead in a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds.

"Lily, stop."

"No!" Lily snapped, her voice full of emotion, "I am not going to lose you."

"Lily, I'm not going to pull through this-"

"Yes, you will!"

With the little energy he had, he took her by the hand, gritting his teeth at the pain it caused. "Lily, listen to me," he tightened his grip on her as much as he could, "tell them, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, tell them they have to keep fighting," he gasped for breath, shutting his eyes, "Tell them they need to keep fighting, if not for themselves, then for our son. Make sure Harry is safe." He begged.

Something wet dripped onto his face, and through the haze of his mind, he realized that Lily was crying. Salty tears that fell atop his bloodied face and chest. He stretched his other hand up, brushing a strand of red hair out of her face, wanting to see those vivid green eyes for one last time. "I love you, Lily. More than life itself, the one that I love more than anything. You need to keep fighting," he said, his voice pleading. "Please..."

He took in a sharp breath. Dark spots blotted his vision as it faded in and out. "I love you," he whispered. He was struggling to breathe, and he struggled to fight the unconsciousness that was threatening to take over. He was failing.

His eyes fluttered shut.

Lily's hands moved from his chest, cradling his face, "No, no, no, no! Don't close your eyes, please don't close your eyes!"

He couldn't, he wanted too but he couldn't. Everything hurt, there was pain everywhere, it engulfed him, consumed him. It surrounded him until there was nothing else left. His head throbbed, and his arm burned. His body ached, and his chest hurt. He just wanted it to  _ stop.  _

"You stay awake, do you hear me? Don't you dare close your eyes! Please, James, come on! James? JAMES!"

James Potter had taken his last breath. 


	36. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Wolfstar because why the hell not.
> 
> Prompt: "I need something to do!" - "Do me."

"Budge over," Remus looked up, startled, but obliged as Sirius took the spot next to him.

"Good morning to you too," he quipped, flipping to the next page in his book, Sirius rolled his eyes, dropping his head onto his boyfriend's lap. Remus' other hand moved down to the boy's head, absentmindedly running his fingers through Sirius' hair.

"I hate everyone," Sirius grumped, crossing his arms. Remus snorted, his lips twitching in amusement.

"What did James do this time?" He asked, raising a brow and peering down at him.

"Everything."

"Very specific," Remus noted dryly. 

Sirius groaned, "I'm dying."

"Shame." Another flip of the page.

"I need hugs."

"I'm sure Peter could help," Remus responded.

"And kisses," Sirius added.

"I could go get Lily," Remus offered.

"I need something to do!" Sirius cried, throwing his hands up in the air with exasperation. 

Remus smirked, peering over his book to meet Sirius' eyes. And, with a mischievous look in his eyes, replied with. "Do me." 


	37. Sleepy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James comes across something amusing.
> 
> Prompts: “Stop it.” - “Stop what?” - “You’re thinking too loud.”

James stopped, and he stared, and then he stared some more. Then he blinked, and then a smile spread across his face, and then a laugh escaped his lips.

“What’re you laughing ‘bout you git?” Remus asked, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. His hands rested on the back of the little boy curled up against him, and James sat down.

“Nothing, just thinking about how adorable my son and boyfriend are being.”

Boyfriend,  he still could hardly believe it. If someone had told him at age seventeen or even twenty-one that he would be dating Remus Lupin, one of his best friends since age eleven, he would’ve thought they were insane. And yet, here he was, doing exactly that.

“Mm, stop it.” James blinked.

“Stop what?”

  
“You’re thinking too loud, just get in here already, you git.”

Remus lifted his head to glare at him, and James couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his throat as he laid down next to his boyfriend. Curling his arms around both him and his son.

“Love you,” James mumbled into his neck. “Both of you.”

“Love you too.”


	38. Fun Times in Hiking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and James take a hike.
> 
> Prompts: “This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it.” - “Shut up. We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes.”

_If James complains one more time, _ Remus decides as he steps over another root,  _I am going to murder him._

He wasn’t sure exactly why they were here at this moment. How a mission from Dumbledore turned into Remus and James going on a hike in the middle of the woods, but it did. And Remus really wanted to punch someone for it.

Remus enjoyed working out, it made the full moons less painful in a way. But what he didn’t like was the sound of people whining while he did work out. And there was a lot of people who did.

“This,” James announced, collapsing on top of a particularly big root. “This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it.”

Remus rolled his eyes before turning to James. Placing his hands on his hips he says, “Shut up. We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes, you baby.”

James let out a loud groan. “Moony,” he whined. “I’m dying! Literally dying!”

“Shame,” he responded dryly. “Now get up, or I’m leaving you here.”

He sighed dramatically before stretching and getting up. “I suppose, m’love, that I shall get up for you.”

Remus turned back to the trail, prepared to keep going. But, quick as lightning, James reached out, grabbed his arm, and yanked himflush against his chest.

“James wha-“

James cut him off by pressing his lips to Remus’. Moving his hands to cup his cheeks. Seconds later, he pulled away, winked and spun around. Leaving Remus flustered and confused behind him.


	39. Stop That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus says no, Sirius says yes.
> 
> “You’re horrible.” - “You love me for it.”

“Sirius, will you stop that? I’m trying to work.”

Sirius grinned from where he stood over Remus’ shoulder, nuzzling his face into the shorter man’s neck. “Mm, nope.” He chirped, moving his hands to Remus’ hips. “You smell nice.”

Remus let out a laugh which quickly turned to a moan as Sirius pressed a kiss to his neck. “Sirius, stop that, you know my neck is sensitive.” He hissed, though his voice was breathy.

“Already said Moony, nope.”

“You’re horrible.” He deadpanned.

“You love me for it.” Sirius shot back.

“I honestly don’t know why.” Remus said with a dramatic sigh.

“Oy!”


	40. Puppies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy brings home a little surprise. 
> 
> Prompts: “There’s like, five of them.” - “Six, actually.”

James stares at Teddy, and then he stares at the wriggling mass of fur encased in his arms. “Teddy... why do you have a bunch of puppies in your arms?”

Teddy has the decency to look a little sheepish. “I found them abandoned by the road, I wasn’t going to just leave them!”

“Oh...” James scratches the back of his neck, still very bewildered. “So what are you going to do with them? Give them to an adoption agency or something?”

“I’m keeping them.”

James’ mind draws to a halt. “Wait, what?”

“I said,” Teddy repeats slowly, as if speaking to a small child. “That I’m keeping them.”

James stares helplessly at his boyfriend. “Teddy, there’s like, five of them.”

“Six, actually.”

“Even better,” James deadpans. “Teddy we aren’t going to be keep them.”

Teddy raises a brow. “I said me, not we.”

“Teddy, we live in the same damn house.”

“Your point?”

James was really fight the urge to pinch his nose like Albus often did when annoyed or frustrated. Wasn’t Teddy supposed to be the sensible one? “Can you at least get rid of a few of them?”

“And separate them?” Teddy sounds horrified. “Of course not!”

Of course, he should probably have expected that, Teddy is a Hufflepuff after all. 

One of the puppies let out a tiny yip, popping it’s head out of the wriggling mass of its siblings. It’s a husky puppy, James realizes. The little thing shifts around, sniffling about curiously. Before jumping up and licking Teddy’s nose.

“I guess they are really cute.” James admits slowly. “Fine, we can keep them.”

James has a feeling he’s going to regret this later, but the smile that appears on Teddy’s face is totally worth it.


	41. Conversations at the Bedside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabian gets back from work late at night. Remus greets him.
> 
> Prompts: “You’re a drama queen, y’know that?” - “That’s why you love me.”

Remus blinked his eyes open when the bed dipped. But smiled when he saw Fabian laying down next to him. As soon as the redhead got him settled, Remus nestled a little closer, burying his nose into the crook of Fabian’s neck.

Fabian chuckled, turning around in the bed to take Remus in his arms. “Missed me then?” He asked, his voice laced with amusement.

Remus pulled his head back and grinned sleepily up at him, “Mhm, it’s cold in here without you.”

Fabian snorted, “Oh, is that the only reason?”

A smirk began forming on Remus’ lips, “pretty much, doesn’t hurt that your handsome though.”

Fabian gasped dramatically, falling back onto the pillows with a hand on his heart. “Oh the agony! And I thought you truly loved me, and now you tell me you are only here for my looks? The horror!”

Remus snorted, moving to straddle Fabian. He placed his hands on his chest and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “You’re a drama queen, y’know that?”

“That’s why you love me,” Fabian shot back, a goofy grin on his face.

Remus laughed softly, leaning down to kiss him again. “Mhm.”


	42. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred makes an interesting observation, Harry disagrees.
> 
> Prompt: “You’re kind of like a cat.”

Fred’s ran his fingers through the messy mop of hair on Harry’s head. Harry relaxed against him immediately, letting out a hum of contentment at the feeling. Fred chuckled, the sound vibrating against Harry’s back.

“You know,” he said. “You’re kind of like a cat.”

Harry blinked, moving his head to give him an incredulous look. “A cat?” He said. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, you like being scratched on the head, you sleep a lot during the day, and don’t get my started on the weird ass positions I find you asleep in. Seriously, how have you not broken your neck yet?” Fred explained, his voice turning puzzled at the last sentence.

“Fred,” Harry said slowly, ignoring the blush creeping up on his cheeks. “I don’t act like a cat.”

“Didn’t you literally get stuck in a giant thing of yarn that took hours for mum to get you out?” Fred asked, shaking a brow. 

Harry’s eyes widened. “How the hell did you hear about that?”


	43. You Got Ink On Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco forgets something at work, he stumbles across an interesting sight.
> 
> Prompts: “What are you even still doing here anyway?” - “Could ask the same for you.”

Draco raised an eyebrow as soon as he caught sight of Potter still working at his desk. His hair was a mess (not that this was unusual), his glasses were skewed, a smudge of ink had splattered on his cheek, and he looked very panicked as he scribbled something down with his quill. 

“What are you even still doing here anyway, Potter?”

Potter jumped in surprise, spinning around at the sound of Draco’s voice. His eyes narrowed immediately upon spotting him. 

“Could ask the same for you, Malfoy,” he responded, Draco rolled his eyes.

“I forgot something, what’s your excuse?”

“None of your business,” Potter said, a flustered expression on his face. “Why do you want to know anyway?”

Draco smirked, “Just curious. After all, what could ever have made the Chosen-One look so panicked?”

“Piss off, Malfoy.” Potter grumbled. He glanced back to his work, reaching an arm up to wipe at his face, which only served to smudge the spot of ink even more.

Draco tsked, and, before he could stop himself, he strode forward. Potter jumped back when he turned to look back at him only to find their faces inches apart. “W-what are you doing?”

Draco ignored him, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket, wetting it, and reaching out to wipe the ink off his face. If possible, Potter’s face grew even redder is than it was before. A part of Draco was somewhat pleased that he gained this type of reaction out of Potter, not that he’d ever admit it.

“You had ink on your face,” Draco explained, putting the handkerchief away. Potter didn’t respond, only continuing to stare at him with wide eyes. It was then that Draco finally became aware of just how close they were.

Without stopping to think about it, Draco leaned down, pressing his lips to Potter’s.


	44. Late Night Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily can’t sleep, neither can James.
> 
> Prompt: “It’s three in the morning.” - “I can’t sleep.”
> 
> Italic is Lily Evans
> 
> Bold is James Potter

_Hi!_

** The fuck? **

_ Rude _

** Lily it’s three in the morning **

_ Is it? _

**... **

** Are you drunk? **

_ I’m literally texting normally, why would I be drunk? _

** Drunk people can text normally  **

** Honestly Lils **

** Smh **

_ Shut up _

** Why are you even up anyway? **

_I couldn’t sleep, you?_

** Same **

**... **

_Want to go blow something up?_

** Hell yeah I do **


	45. He loved him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved him, but he left him.
> 
> Prompt: there is no prompt for this Drabble.

Sirius loved him.

He’s loved him from the moment he stepped foot on the train at the start of third year, and he’s loved him ever since.

Every single thing he did drove him crazy. The sarcastic comments he muttered under his breath, the way his ocean-green eyes would light up when talking about the things he loved, how whenever the sun hit his head the right way streaks of gold would appear in his hair. He could go on and on for hours and still have more to say. 

He was like a drug, Sirius couldn’t live without him. When he first kissed him in sixth year, it left him yearning for more. He loved the way he felt in Sirius’ arms, he loved every quirk and flaw about him.

He loved him, but he left him.

It was something he would always regret. He had thought he was the spy, and he didn’t want to continue being with someone who could possibly be a Death Eater. He wanted to get over him before he could get hurt. But he should’ve known better, he should’ve known that leaving him would’ve only left a bigger hole in his heart than before.  He should’ve known.

Sirius watched from a distance Fabian Prewett spun the man he loved around on the dance floor, planting a kiss on his lips as they both broke out into laughter. They looked so happy together, and that was enough for him. As long as he was happy, Sirius was too. 

Sirius Black loved Remus Lupin, but he lost him too.


	46. A Little Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has something he wants to ask.
> 
> Prompts: “Close your eyes.” - “What, why?”

“Close your eyes.”

Remus turned to his boyfriend with a raised brow. “What, why?”

Sirius grinned, “just do it!” He insisted.

Remus gave him a wary look, but did as asked. “I swear to Merlin, if you prank me while my eyes are closed I  will  kill you.” He threatened.

“I don’t doubt it,” Sirius replied, taking Remus’ hand and placing it in his own. “It’s a game.”

“A game?” Remus repeated, “What kind?”

“Simple!” Sirius said cheerfully. “I’m going to trace a word on your hand, and you have to tell me what it is.”

“...okay..?” Remus was very confused, but didn’t protest.

He knew it was coming, but still jumped in surprise when Sirius’ fingers grazed his palm. Sirius chuckled at his reaction and Remus could feel the blush building at his cheeks.

After a few seconds, Remus frowned. “Uh, it’s a W?”

“Mhm.”

Another pause. “It’s ‘Will.’” 

“Yup,” Sirius’ fingers returner to his palm. “Keep going.”

Remus bit back the urge to open his eyes and glare at him. “Y...O...U,” he spelled out slowly, Sirius let out a hum of confirmation.

“Sirius what are you doing?” Remus asked after a few moments.

“Shush.” Remus huffed.

Slowly, Sirius traced out the next word. After a few seconds, Remus guessed an ‘M,’ then an ‘A.’

Remus began to sound out the word under his breath. “M. A. R. R. Y... wait.. oh!” Remus eyes snapped open, “Sirius what..?”

“Close your eyes!” Sirius ordered, his eyes twinkling. “We still have one more word!”

Reluctantly, Remus did so. His heart felt like it would burst from his chest at any given moment, Remus forced himself to take a deep breath.

Sirius’ hands tickled his palm. “M.E.” Remus whispered after a few moments.

Remus slowly opened his eyes. Sirius smiled nervously at him.

“What do you say?” He asked softly, he slipped down to the floor. Kneeling before him and taking something out of his pocket. Remus realized after a few moments that it was a ring. “Remus John Lupin, will you marry me?”


	47. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has some news for Harry.
> 
> Prompt: “A baby?”

“A baby?”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “yes, Harry, a baby.”

“You’re pregnant.” 

“I am.”

Harry stared at her, eyes wide. “I’m going to be a dad?” He asked after a few moments, his voice brimming with excitement.

“We’re going to be parents,” she whispered softly. He squeezed her hand, his whole face still slack with shock.

“A baby...” Harry’s eyes strayed to her stomach, despite the fact no bump was there, before moving his gaze back to her eyes. 

She smiled back. “A baby.”


	48. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks makes an observation.
> 
> Prompts: “I look like a whale.” - “You’re pregnant.”

Tonks studied herself in the mirror. “I look like a whale,” she announced after a few seconds, poking herself in the stomach.

“Dora, you’re pregnant,” Remus said, appearing behind her, “and you don’t look like a whale.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m your wife.” Tonks pointed out. “I look like a whale, stop denying it.”

Remus chuckled, winding his arms around her waist and resting his hands on her stomach. “I don’t think whales are as beautiful as you are.” 

Tonks flushed, slapping him on the arm. “Flatterer.”


	49. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope says no, Lily’s disappointed.
> 
> Essentially just me trying out a Female Teddy Lupin for an AU fanfic I want to write.
> 
> Prompts: “You scared?” - “Clowns are terrifying, of course I’m scared.”

“No.”

“But-“

“No, and that’s final.

Lily scowled, crossing her arms and staring Hope down. Brown eyes shining. “Why not, you scared?”

Hope scoffed, leaning back to glance out the window. “Lily, clowns are terrifying, of course I’m scared.”

“C’mon,” Lily begged, “ _IT_ isn’t that bad.”

Hope arched a brow, “you’re saying that murderous clowns who like eating children aren’t scary?” She shook her head, a smile pulling on her lips despite her words, “and you call me crazy.”


	50. I Spy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and James play a game.
> 
> Prompts: There are no prompts for this drabble.

“I spy with my little green eye, something blue!”

“The sky?”

“The sky’s grey right now, dumbass.”

James blinked, peering out the window. It was - indeed - grey. “When did that happen?”

Remus shrugged, “literally five minutes ago.”

“Oh.”

There was a pause. “The fridge?”

Remus grinned. “Nope.”

James fell silent, his brow furrowing in thought. He curled a hand into the blanket strewn across the couple sitting on the ground, digging his fingers through a few holes that had been torn into it.

”Y’want a hint.” Remus asked, his voice smug.

“No.”

“You sure?”

James sent him a glare, “the blanket.”

“The blanket’s turquoise, not blue.” Was Remus’ response.

“Same thing.”

“No, it’s not really.”

James let out a groan. Remus laughed, before gesturing toward the table. “Harry’s sippy cup.” James’ gaze moved to the where the small blue cup lay, a flush burning on his cheeks. “I could see Harry’s sippy cup."

Remus then laid his head on James’ shoulder, reaching a hand out to play with his dark messy hair. “You were too busy looking out there," he waved his other hand, gesturing to the area around them. "Instead of what's right in front of you."

James blinked, turning his head to look at him. Remus grinned back, his own messy curls falling in his face. 

“Your turn,” Remus whispered.


	51. Goodbye Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Drabble “Goodbye.”
> 
> Prompt: “You broke my heart and all you can say is sorry?”

Remus tried slamming the door the moment he saw who it was. Sirius slipped his foot between the crack at the last moment, wincing but managing to pull open the door. Remus backed up, glaring at him.

“Leave.” 

Sirius shook his head, “I can’t do that.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

Sirius doesn’t respond to the question. “Remus I need you to talk to me.”

“About what?” Remus snaps. “About how you cheated on me, or about how you think that I’m the traitor?”

“Remus I’m sorry-“

“You broke my heart and all you can say is sorry?”

Sirius shook his head, stepping closer. “I love you, what I did was stupid, I know that. But I wasn’t thinking-“

“Aren’t you always?” Remus replies bitterly. “Just leave me alone, Sirius. I’m not changing my mind.”

“Neither am I.” Sirius said softly.

Remus gritted his teeth, eyes fluttering shut as he sucked in a breath. “I’m fine with being your friend Sirius. But I won’t be your boyfriend, not again, not after what you did.”

Remus opened his eyes again, his eyes desperate and sad. “Please... just stop doing this.”

Sirius knew he couldn’t, but the words tumbled out anyway.

“I won’t.”


	52. Married Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No war AU. Lily and Remus meet up for tea.
> 
> Prompt: “So how goes married life?”

Lily Evans Potter took a seat at her kitchen table, placing two cups of tea down for both herself and Remus, who was visiting. James was working late, and Harry was taking his evening nap, so it was a perfect time for catching up with her friend.

Remus took a seat across from her, smiling gratefully and taking the cup into his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, tangling them on strands of his tawny hair. 

Lily watched him take a sip, “So how goes married life?” 

A small smile pulled on his lips. Remus and Sirius has gotten married the week before, and Lily has yet had the chance to grill him about anything.

Remus put his cup down, smirking. “Well, to start off, Sirius got drunk and tried to set our marriage certificate on fire.”

“What?” Lily’s eyes go wide, and she couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped from her. “Why?”

“Why does Sirius do half the shit he does?” Remus asked her, then he shook his head. “He said  good luck trying to return me without the receipt! It was fucking hilarious.”

“I can imagine,” Lily said with a laugh. “What else did he do?”

A mischievous smile spread across his lips. “Well...”


	53. Gravestones and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Remus raises Harry AU
> 
> Prompts: there is no prompt for this drabble.

Remus stares at the gravestone, at his friend’s names etched upon the stone. He reached a hand down, tracing and the names, a sob bubbling from his lips. 

Tears streamed down from his face. But through his tears, Remus smiled. Lily and James would’ve hated to be in a place so dark and gloomy. He dug a hand into his pocket and lay two roses on his friend’s grave. “Hello Lily, Prongs,” He whispered, his voice unheard to all but two.

“’ongs?” A small voice asked from beside him.

Remus turned to the young boy beside him. Harry stares curiously around them, his green eyes wide as he sat in Remus’ lap. “Yes Harry, Prongs. He’s your daddy.” He drew the small two-year-old closer to his chest, pointing to the other name. “And Lily’s your mummy.”

The boy scrunched up his nose in confusion, then, he noticed the tears on his face. “Moony sad?”

Remus laughed softly, “yeah, I am.”

Harry’s arms wound around his neck. Harry leaned up, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Moony no be sad! ‘Arry here!”

“Yeah,” Remus responded, ruffling the little boy’s hair. Relishing in the giggle that came from it. “Yeah you are, and you have no idea how grateful I am for that.”


	54. My Heart Will Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus reminisces.
> 
> Prompts: There is no prompt for this Drabble.

He takes Teddy to her grave every year. And every year it doesn’t fail to bring tears to his eyes as he watches his little boy talk to the gravestone of his dead mother. The mother that he never got the chance to know, the mother that he should’ve grown up with but didn’t.

He would’ve broken down long ago if it weren’t for Teddy, he knew that. He had lost so much already and if Teddy wasn’t here with him he would’ve given up. He knew that and no matter how much he hated it, he knew it was true.

By the time Teddy’s ten, he reminds Remus so much of Nymphadora that it physically hurt. A lot of people say he looked like Remus, but he saw so much of Dora in him too that he couldn’t help but wonder how they didn’t see it. It was in the way Teddy walked, the way his nose scrunched up whenever he encountered anything he thought was unpleasant, it was in his laugh and in his smile. He had so many bits of Dora in him, but Remus never let it get to his head. Never told Teddy any of that because he knew so many people told him it already.

He wouldn’t have been able to have done it alone. But the Weasleys were always there, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Teddy had so many people looking out for him, and Remus let himself breath a sigh of relief every month when he knows that Teddy has someplace safe to go afterward and during the full moon. That he risks no chances of hurting his son. Though he knows the wolf would never harm Teddy, it never stopped him from worrying.

Remus may have lost Tonks, but as long as he had Teddy, he knew he could go on.

He had too.


	55. Snarky Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius loves his boyfriend. Remus just wants to sleep.
> 
> Prompts: “You’re so fucking adorable, you know that?” - “I could beat the shit out of you.”

Sirius smiles down at his boyfriend, who lay half-asleep with his head resting against his chest. It was rare that anyone could catch Remus like this, and Sirius loved every it time he did. 

He ran his fingers through the golden-brown curls, relishing in the way they felt in his hands. Remus let out a sigh of contentment, burrowing his head further into Sirius’ chest. He chuckled softly.

“You’re so fucking adorable, you know that?”

Remus pried open an eye to glare at him, “I could beat the shit out of you,” he mumbled sleepily, Sirius laughed again, nodding in agreement.

“I know you can.”


	56. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double pairing in this one. Albus, Scorpius, Teddy, and James all take a trip in Muggle London. Hilarity ensues.
> 
> Prompts: There is no prompt for this Drabble.

“Scorpius, for merlins sake can you just pick one out?”

Scorpius turned to glare at his boyfriend. “ Give me a moment, will you? I’m trying to pick out the best one!”

Albus only just resisted the urge to slam his head into the wall. “They’re all the same, just pick one.”

A horrified look passed over his face. “They are not! They are all different in their own subtle way.”

Teddy and James exchange glances behind them. 

“Should we do something?” Teddy whispered.

James shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. “Nah, just let them fight it out. They’ll be shagging like there’s no tomorrow in about five minutes.”

Teddy sent him an odd look. “We’re in public, they can’t even Apparate home yet.”

“That’s rich coming from the guy who begged me to fuck him in a public bathroom when anyone could walk in.” James shot back.

Teddy’s face flushes almost immediately. “James!”


	57. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has a nightmare and goes to Harry.
> 
> Prompt: “Nightmare?”

Harry wakes to the sound of his door creaking open as well as the sight of a very sheepish looking Ginny standing in his doorway. Harry stares at her for a long moment before noticing how scared she looked. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, as if she’d been crying, and her whole body was trembling as she stepped into the room. Understanding dawned upon him.

“Nightmare?” He asks her, and she nods.

Ginny hasn’t had a nightmare about the war - or the Chamber - in months, but he remembered the horrible affect they had on her whenever they happened. Harry silently got out of bed, strode forward, and wrapped her up in his arms. She took a deep, shuddering breath, burrowing her nose into Harry’s neck. 

“It was about Tom,” she whispers, and Harry’s heart broke at the terror in her voice. He knew all to well about what she was feeling.

“Want to go get piss drunk or binge watch some movies?” He offers her. “I have popcorn in the cabinets.”

She laughs, a bit hysterically, but a smile is already forming on her face. “Can we do both?”

Harry pecked her forehead, “of course! Whatever you’d like!”


	58. Cold Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets a bit of a chill.
> 
> Prompts: “I fucking hate winter.” - “Will you stop being so dramatic?“

“I fucking hate winter.” Remus grumbled as he adjusted his scarf. “It’s so cold, and wet, and damp, and it’s killing me!”

Gideon snort at his boyfriend’s grumbling. “Oh will you stop being so dramatic? It’s just snow!”

“Yeah, snow is freezing! I hate being cold,” he said with a scowl.

“Not my fault your so sensitive to it, love.” 

Remus huffed, blowing one of his curls out of his face. Gideon smirked, wrapping an arm around Remus’ waist and pulling the shorter man closer to him. Remus let out a surprised squeak (Which was super fucking adorable) but didn’t hesitate in huddling closer.

“This better?” Gideon asked.

Remus’ response was a happy sigh.


	59. Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoire is preparing for her cousin’s wedding when Teddy comes to visit.
> 
> Prompt: “Why did I marry you again?”

Victoire hummed as she moved throughout the room, dusting and cleaning and making sure nothing was out of place. Everything had to be perfect, there couldn’t be a thing out of place, not tonight.

A pair of arms encircled her waist, pulling her back against a warm chest. Victoire sighed, an amused smirk pulling at her lips.

“Really Teddy? I’m busy.”

Teddy hummed, nuzzling his nose into her neck and causing her to giggle. “I’m bored,” he mumbled, sounding sheepish. “I wanted to see you.”

“What about Albus? Don’t you need to be calming him down, it is his special day after all, you know how nervous he must be.”

“James is handling it.” Victoire snorted.

“You left him with James?” She asked, her voice alit with amusement. “He’s going to do nothing but make Albus even more anxious.”

“Or he could punch James in the face, which is probably going to relieve his stress.” Teddy replied.

Victoire sighed, “Why did I marry you again?”

“Hey!”


	60. A Thousand Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy says I love you in a thousand different ways.
> 
> Prompts: There are no prompts for this drabble.

Teddy says I love you  in a thousand different ways.

He says it by making Lily breakfast every morning, he says it when he kisses her forehead before she floos to work. He says  I love you  when he holds her at night, when he wakes early each morning to make her a cup of coffee.

He says it when she’s sad or when she’s happy, when she’s angry or sullen. He says it by holding her close when she’s scared or by holding onto her hand when they walk down the street.

He says  I love you  without saying any words. And he doesn’t need too, because Lily understands, she always has.

“Lily? What are you doing up so early?”

Lily looked up, smiling upon spotting her boyfriend at the door. Teddy’s hair was rumpled from sleep, his curls falling in his face disheveled and it’s natural shade of brown. It was Lily’s favorite color on him.

“Making coffee,” she said, gesturing toward the two cups she put out on the counter.

Teddy steps forward, his brows furrowing. “I could’ve done it.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she whispered.

“Oh,” he blinks slowly, “hows coffee going to help?”

“It’s not, I just wanted some.” She grins up at him. “Made some for you too.”

Teddy laughs, a streak of yellow running through his hair. He takes one of the cups before leaning down to kiss her.

“I love you.” 

She smiles at him. “I love you too.”

Teddy says  I love you  in a thousand different ways, but sometimes he likes to say it out loud.


	61. Sleepy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny have a routine.
> 
> Prompt: there is no prompt for this drabble.

Harry entered the house to find Ginny asleep on the couch. As quietly as he could, he padded forward, noting the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept.

This was a common thing for the both of them. If one of them came home from work late, they would usually find the other waiting for them on the couch; sometimes asleep, sometimes awake.

Harry, as gently as he could, sat down next to her. Summoning a blanket and wrapping it around the both of them. Ginny hummed lightly in her sleep, nestling her head into the crook of Harry’s neck.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, running his fingers through her coppery red hair. He leant back on the pillow, shutting his eyes and letting the warmth that surrounded him lull him to sleep.


	62. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James/Remus aka Wolfbucks
> 
> Prompts: “I hate summer!” - “ It’s not even that hot!”

“I hate summer!” 

Remus rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Thoughts secretly, he was very amused at his lover’s theatrics. “Will you stop saying that? It’s not even that hot!”

“Yes it is!” James protested. “I am dying Moony! Literally dying!”

“Shame.” Remus deadpanned. 

James scowled before giving a dramatic sigh, placing a hand on his forehead and pretending to collapse against a tree. “I do not think I can go any longer. Moony, you must go without me!”

Remus resisted the urge to facepalm. “I swear to fucking god James, get up!”

James didn’t move. But Remus could’ve sworn he smirked. Oh god, he did. The fucker really smirked.

“If you don’t move I swear to god, Potter, I am leaving your sorry arse.” Remus threatened, placing his hands on his hips and scowling.

James’s head shot up immediately. “My arse is quite nice, actually.” 

Remus rolled his eyes, it seemed he was doing a lot of that lately. “Of course that’s the first thing you say. Of. Fucking. Course.”

James grinned. “Never took you for a swearwolf, Moony.”

That little shit...


	63. Train Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hunger Games AU
> 
> Prompts: “What made you stop?” - “You did.”
> 
> Also I just want to apologize for not updating this for awhile. I’ve been traveling for the past few weeks and haven’t had any internet. I’ll try to keep up from now on!

She was coming home.

Tonks’s heart thundered loudly in her chest. Loud enough that she was surprised the whole train couldn’t hear it. She fidgeted in her seat, her breath coming in small gasps was drew closer and closer to the home she thought she would never see again.

“Tonks?”

The voice made her look up, and she couldn’t stop the small smile that formed when she saw Remus in the doorway. Her mentor - former mentor - she reminded herself, she was a victor too now, looked nervous, an emotion she didn’t think she had ever seen cross his face.

“Wotcher Remus,” Tonks said, her voice raw and hoarse.

He didn’t return her greeting. Instead he strode forward, seating himself onto the couch next to Tonks, his back facing away from the large window behind them.

He was quiet for a long moment, and Tonks was too, both of them unsure of what to say.

Tonks took a deep breath, pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees as she wound her arms around her body.

“Does it ever get better?" She blurted our finally, her voice breaking. “Does it ever change?”

Remus looked at her, pain and sorrow crossing his face. Slowly, he shook his head. “No,” he murmured, “no, not really.”

Tonks inhaled sharply, trying desperately to will herself not to cry. Remus reached out a hand, gently resting it around her shoulders before pulling her into a hug. He rested his chin atop her head, his arms beginning to tighten around her.

“How do you deal with it,” she whispered into his chest, holding onto him just as tightly as he was her, “how do you live with it?”

“I didn’t.” He responded. “I drank, raged, locked myself in my room, refused to eat or drink.”

She shifted slightly, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “What do you mean by _didn’t?_ What made you stop?”

Remus let out a small chuckle, tucking a strand of brown hair out of her face. “You did.”


	64. Where are my Auror Robes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ron.
> 
> Prompt: there are no prompts for this drabble.

“Hermione? Where are my auror robes?”

Hermione glances up from her book, sending her husband a confused look. “What?”

Ron made a frustrated noise at the back of his throat. “I said, where are my auror robes?!”

“I put them away,” Hermione said, flipping a page, a hand resting on her pregnant stomach. “Why does it matter, aren’t you on maternity leave?”

“It’s an emergency!” 

Hermione huffed, placing her book down. “And what exactly is so important that it had to cal you in when you’re supposed to be  not working?” 

“It’s auror stuff, I can’t tell you!” 

“I am your  wife,  of course you can tell me!” Hermione snaps. 

Ron makes a face, running a hand through his hair. “Sweet Merlin, Mione, I don’t have the time for this!”

Hermione scowled, picking her book back up and crossing her legs. “Good luck finding them on your own, then!”

“Hermione!”


	65. Terror. Disgust. I don’t really know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus/Sirius
> 
> Prompts: “That’s not funny.” - “I think it is.”

Terror. Disgust.

He didn’t really know.

It’s kind of a toss up when you wake up covered in blood.

Remus let out a groan, blinking open his eyes and grimacing as pain shot throughout his body. After a few seconds, he forced himself into a sitting position. 

Hands immediately start pushing him back into a lying position, and Sirius’s face swam into view. 

“Moony, for Merlins sake, stop moving!”

Remus makes a sound of protest at the back of his throat, but no words are able to come out:

“You injured yourself pretty badly you know.” Sirius told him, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. Remus couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

“S’that why I’m covered in blood?” Remus managed to choke out.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Sirius responded, an indescribable emotion in his eyes. “Lily and I were more focused on making sure you didn’t bleed out on us, so we really haven’t gotten the chance to clean the blood off you yet.”

“Explains why I feel so shitty.” Remus grumbled. “I’m never getting up again.”

Sirius snorted, and a small smile pulled at his lips.

Remus scowled. “That’s not funny.”

Sirius only smirked. “I think it is.”

He scoffed, regretting it as soon as another wave of pain pierced his body. “You don’t count. You once started laughing in the middle of a funeral because you were thinking about the time James got his head stuck in a toilet.” 

“In my defense, it was pretty funny.”

Remus let out a groan, “don’t make me smack you, I’m too tired for that.”

Sirius just laughed, the git.


	66. But Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus/Fabian
> 
> Prompts: "No one wants me in there." - "And you decided to freeze to death instead?"

Remus shivered violently, pulling his cloak tighter over his shoulders and burrowing his nose into the fabric of his sleeve. His teeth were chattering despite every attempt he made to make it stop. He wished he had a hat or something to keep his ears warm, the wind was hurting them more than any other half-frozen part of his body. His nose was just as bad.

He was sitting outside of the party going on in Godric's Hollow, horribly cold winds biting into every piece of exposed skin. Winter had finally come upon them, and the temperature had dropped quite a lot in the past few days. He knew he could just go back inside. It was quite warm in there. But he knew he wouldn't be welcome despite the invite he got, not with the number of people who suspected him as a spy. A part of him wondered if James and Lily had only invited him to make it seem as if they trusted him; to make him let his guard down. He really hoped they didn't, but he didn't doubt that it was something that they would do. 

Remus grimaced as a particularly strong blast of air hit him full on. He'd put a warming charm onto his clothes, but he read somewhere that those types of spells weren't suitable for the fabric, something about making them disintegrate faster. Even if he didn't know whether the information was real or not, Remus didn't want to risk it. This was his best (and only) cloak, so he needed to make it last as long as possible.

"Lupin, what in Merlin's name are you doing out here?" Remus' eyes snapped open (when had he closed them?) He glanced behind him, a small smile pulling at his face when he caught sight of the redhead standing a little way's behind him.

"F..f-fabian, h-hi!" He said through chattering teeth, right before wincing as a particularly strong tremor tore through his body. 

Fabian's eyes widened, and he reached out to grab his hand, recoiling back as soon as their skin touched. "Bloody hell, your freezing! How long have you even been out here?"

Remus shrugged, "D-dunno, h-half an hour, m-maybe?" Another violent shiver ran through his body, prompting Fabian to drape his arm across Remus' shoulders and pull him into his side. Remus stumbled slightly in surprise, and he looked up at Fabian with wide eyes. Fabian grinned at him, brown eyes twinkling. 

"What, you didn't think I'd just leave you out here in this weather, did you?" Fabian asked, resting his hand on Remus' opposite shoulder. 

"W-what a-about the party?" Remus asked in a soft voice, Fabian shrugged.

"Never liked parties all that much." He explained, "I don't mind them, but I honestly prefer quiet celebrations." 

At spotting Remus' disbelieving look, he laughed. "I know, seems a bit odd for someone like me, doesn't it?" 

Remus nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah... a b-bit."

They stood like that for a while, and Remus slowly found himself relaxing into Fabian's hold. He wasn't really a big fan of people touching him, but it seemed the cold had a bit of an effect on him. 

"You know, you never did tell me why you're out here," Fabian said, glancing down at Remus.

"No one w-wants me in there," Remus said, "they all think I'm the s-spy, remember?"

"And you decided to freeze to death instead?" Fabian said, his voice tinged with disbelief. 

Remus scoffed, "I'm not freezing to death o-out here."

"Right," Fabian muttered, his voice skeptical. "So, what  _ are _ you doing then?"

"Well, not freezing to death, that's for sure." Remus retorted. "I'm not s-suicidal, y'know."

"Hmm," the redhead sighed, shaking his head.

A few more seconds pass before Fabian speaks again.

"I don't think you're the spy."

"How do I k-know you're not just s-saying that?" Remus asked.

"You don't, I guess, you just got to believe me." Fabian shot him a grin, and Remus frowned.

"Why don't you suspect me? Literally, everyone else does."

"They think you're the spy because you're a werewolf, and you just so happen to have missions you can't speak about." Fabian shot him a grin at his surprised look. "I asked Professor Dumbledore, he said that he had forbidden you from saying anything about it because he didn't want the real spy catching wind of whatever the hell you're doing, and you can't really argue with him, now can you?" 

"I-I guess not." Remus murmured. 

"Shit, this isn't doing anything," Fabian muttered under his breath. "Hold on, I'm going to apparate you to my house."

Fabian paused. "That came out wrong."

Remus laughed, "it kind of did. But seriously, do you really need to do that? I can apparate myself home. I can take care of myself."

"Lupin, no offense, but do you even have a heater in your home?" 

Remus was silent for a few long moments, "fine, I'll go to your fucking house."

Fabian just laughed, and in seconds, they were gone.


	67. Problems with Roommates and why You Should Never Ever Have Them - By James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: there is no prompt for this Drabble

**Prongs:** SHEHSHEHEWHNAAEEUDUW

**Moony:** James, what the actual fuck?

**Padfoot:** Did Evans reject him again 

**Prongs:** NO BUT SHE IS COMING TO MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW 

**Prongs:** GUYS HELP

**Moony:** why is she even coming to your house in the first place, did you blackmail her or something?

**Prongs:** I am offended you think so low of me Moony

**Moony:** well did you!?

**Prongs:** No

**Padfoot:** you sure?

**Prongs:** for fucks sake, we were paired together on our chem project. It’s STUDYING

**Padfoot:** ew

**Prongs:** moony, please tell me that the house is clean. I might cry if it isn’t.

**Padfoot:** I wish I was there so I could put condoms and shit all over the place but alas, I am in art right now

**Moony:** since when did you do art

**Padfoot:** since forever

**Moony:** No you didn’t???

**Prongs:** GUYS IS THE HOUSE CLEAN OR NOT

**Moony:** oh look, a spider, better go kill that

**Padfoot:** have fun with that

**Prongs:** GUYS?!?!?! IS IT CLEAN OR NO  
  


**Moony:** ;)


	68. Blinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has a bad feeling, it's only later that he realizes why.
> 
> Prompts: "I need help." - "Who the hell did this to you?” 

The moment Sirius Black opened his eyes that morning, he knew that something bad was going to happen.

It started off as a feeling in his gut, like when you know that something is wrong but you’re not completely sure what. A nagging feeling that something was going to change and he was powerless to stop it. He had tried to ignore it at first, but as the day went on, the feeling only seemed to grow. It had gotten to the point where it was impossible to ignore, and it made him anxious as hell. At one point, he had even almost cursed James when he had come up behind him to ask if he wanted something to drink. When James had asked him if he was alright, he told him about the odd feeling he was having. James had laughed and told him not to worry about it too much, but he had also warned him to keep on his guard just in case. And he did.

But nothing happened and even as the day became night, the feeling didn’t stop growing. By the time midnight rolled around, Sirius was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. He had tossed and turned and tried to close his eyes to drift off, but it was to no avail. Minutes blended into hours as he stared upwards waiting for something, anything, to happen.

And that something happened exactly an hour after midnight. 

A bought of frantic knocks rang upon his front door, and Sirius was up in seconds. He hadn’t expected to have somebody knocking on his door at one in the morning, he had instead expected to be attacked by Death Eaters sometime during the day, but as Alastor Moody always said, “Constant Vigilance.” And though he was quite certain that Death Eaters would’ve blown his door down instead of knocking, he couldn’t help the feeling of dread that formed at the pit of his stomach as he drew closer to the door.

As the seconds passed, the knocking seemed to become more desperate, and without wasting any more time loitering around, Sirius yanked open the door with his wand pointed at the person behind it, a spell at the tip of his tongue. When he laid eyes on said person, kneeling on the muddy ground with blood dripping down his face, he immediately put down his wand, his eyes widening as he recognized who it was kneeling at his doorstep.

“Moony?” He breathed in surprise, and the werewolf’s head snapped up.

He was in bad shape was the first thing that came to mind, and currently looked as if he had just been assaulted. Bruises were blossoming across every bit of him, dark purple and blue splotches against his pale skin. And when he looked closer, Sirius couldn’t help but notice that there was slightly dazed look to him - as if he were drugged, the animagus realized. He was shivering, bleeding, and the look on his face was of complete fear, and yet the moment he heard Sirius’s voice at the door, that fear melted into relief. 

“S...Sirius..?” Remus mumbled seconds later, “oh thank god.”

  
“Jesus Mate, what the hell are you doing here.” He paused, and his eyes raked over the werewolf’s smaller form, assessing the damage done to his body. “what….what the hell happened to you?”

“I need… I need help,” Remus said, breathing hard as he kneeled in the mud. Sirius crouched down before him, reaching out an arm to steady his swaying.

“I can see that, who the hell did this to you?” 

“Werewolves, ones...ones who are so...so much worse than I am. C..contrary to what you might think, Death Eaters aren’t the worst people I’ve had to face. And...and they…” he trailed off, glancing away. 

“And they what?” Sirius demanded. He felt a surge of fury as he noticed the knuckle-shaped bruised on the pale skin of his neck. “What did they do to you?” He asked the werewolf, his tone softening, barely above a whisper and breaking with emotion.

“T...t-they…” Remus made a choking sound, his shoulders slumping forward. Crying, Sirius realized, Remus Lupin was crying. The young man who always seemed so strong despite the discrimination against his kind and the so many people in the Order thinking him as a spy, was crying. 

Sirius leaned closer, taking a good look at his face. The cuts on his forehead and cheeks seemed quite shallow - easy enough to heal and probably wouldn’t scar - but when Sirius looked closer, he noticed the jagged scars that ran down his face and over his eyes. The eyes themselves, normally a beautiful shade of sea green that Sirius often lost himself in, were now a pale, cloudy color that seemed both dazed and unfocused. Sirius felt his blood run cold as the implications shot through him.

“They blinded you?” Sirius whispered, unable to keep the horror out of his voice. Remus nodded. Sirius took no note of the blood and tears staining his face and swiftly took the sobbing man into his arms.

“I… it’s okay, we’ll find a way to fix this.” Sirius assured him, “we’ll get a healer and you’ll be alright.”

“That...that won’t work.” Remus shook his head, another sob rippling through his body. “Werewolf scars, if de..deep enough, are impossible to heal. They’re permanent.” 

“Then we’ll figure something out,” the Black said, combing a hand through the werewolf’s dusty brown hair, “I’m pretty decent at healing spells, I can fix you up and we can see a healer in the morning. Blind or not, you’ll be just fine, you hear me?”

Remus nodded into his shoulder. And Sirius vowed right there and then to find whoever did this to his friend, and make them pay.

Nobody hurt his friends and got away with it.


	69. Sweet Family Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily stumbles across a sweet sight.
> 
> Prompt: there are no prompts for this drabble.

“James, Harry?” Lily called out as she stepped into their house.

When she got no response, she frowned, shutting the door behind her and hanging up her coat. She emerged into the living room, looking around. Her eyes caught on two figures fast asleep on the couch, and she smiled.

James was sprawled across the sofa, a nine-year-old Harry curled up against his side. It was a sweet sight, and Lily couldn’t resist leaning down and kissing each of her boy’s forehead. It wasn’t often that she stumbled upon such sweet moments, seeing as she was working at St. Mungos half the time.

A part of her wondered if she should wake them up, but in the end decided to let the two of them sleep. James hadn’t been sleeping well for the last two weeks, seeing as his Auror Duties were occupying most of his time leaving him exhausted every night after he got back. So he deserved all the rest he could get.

With a wave of her wand, Lily summoned a blanket toward her. It was one of their larger ones that her mum had made, and it was one of her favorites. As quietly as she could, Lily draped the blanket across her sleeping family, careful not to wake any of them up from their slumber.

She ran a hand through her husbands hair, before leaning down once again to press a kiss to her son’s forehead. Without another sound, Lily disappeared into the hallway, smiling widely as she did so.


	70. Homework Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy has some trouble with an assignment. Victoire offers a solution.
> 
> Prompts: “You’re a literally lifesaver.” - ”What are friends for?”

Teddy groaned, leaning back on his chair and staring down at the parchment on his desk with annoyed eyes. He’d been working on his potions assignment for hours already, and he wasn’t even halfway done yet. What’s worse was that it was due tomorrow morning!

He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a low breath and tapping his quill against the desk as he tried to figure out what to put down next. When nothing came to mind after a few minutes of thinking, he was on the verge of bursting into tears.

“Teddy?” 

Teddy jumped at the sound of Victoire’s voice. Turning slightly, he spotted her standing by the girls staircase still in her pajamas, her hair tousled and messy. He sent her a smile, but it came out more as a grimace if anything.

“Hey Vic,” he said, turning back to his unfinished potions assignment, “what are you doing up?”

“What are  you doing up?” She shot back, pulling up a chair beside him. 

“Potions assignment.” Was his response. “It’s due tomorrow and I can’t think of a single thing to write.”

“Hmm,” Victoire peered over his shoulder at the parchment, her brows furrowed. “I could let you copy mine.” She offered.

Teddy gave her an odd look, “Vicky, we’re in two different years.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know. But Professor Slughorn assigned the same one for fifth and third years. I found out yesterday. He’s getting lazy.”

Teddy narrowed his eyes. “If you’re fucking with me Vic, I will throw you in the lake.”

“I’m not fucking with you, I’m serious. You can copy mine, but make sure you change it up so he doesn’t realize.” 

Teddy exhaled slowly, considering his options. He had never been one to cheat or copy off of people. But he was desperate, and unless he wanted to spend all night writing an assignment he probably wasn’t going to finish by the time potions came around, this was his best solution.

“You sure?” He asked.

She nodded, lips quirking into a smile as she stood from her chair. “Of course, it’s up in my dorm. Let me go get it.”

As she approached the stairs, he called out. “Thank you Vic, you’re a literally lifesaver.”

She paused, turning back to give him a wink. “Of course, what are friends for?”


	71. Massages and Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seamus
> 
> Prompts: “Enjoying yourself are you?”

Dean let out a soft hum of contentment, leaning into Seamus’s touch as the other man rubbed tiny circles onto his back. It was surprisingly relaxing to be touched like this, and Dean didn’t think he ever wanted to get up ever again.

Seamus let out a small chuckle. “Enjoying yourself are you?”

“Mm, yup.” Dean pried open an eye, grinning up at his boyfriend. “Now shut up and continue.”

Seamus snorted but easily complied. “Whatever you say, your majesty.” He teased 

Dean smacked his leg, his eyes still closed, and Seamus yelped.

“Oy, is that how you treat the person giving you a back massage.” He scolded.

“Yup.” Dean responded.

Seamus laughed again, “why aren’t you like this in bed.”

Dean opened his eyes, grinning widely. “Oh that can be arranged if you’d like.”


	72. Hate and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus appreciates Tonks.
> 
> Prompts: "What are you thinking about?" - "Just how much I love you."

Remus Lupin loved Nymphadora Tonks, and he hated himself for it.

He hated himself for loving her the way he did. He hated himself for letting her get so close to him. He hated himself for letting her bring that warm, beautiful light into his dark, dark world. 

He hated himself for loving her, but he couldn't bring himself to regret any bit of it either. 

Tonks shifted in his arms, her hair flitting between a dark blue and pale pink, mixing together like it was the most natural thing in the world. The colors reminded him of cotton candy in a way, and the thought made him smile.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, smiling when the hair turns a pale yellow. He loved watching the way her hair changed colors without her even realizing it. When she was working on something and was focusing really hard, her hair would turn a mix of orange and red, and occasionally green or yellow. 

When she was laughing, her hair would turn to either pink or yellow, occasionally a full-on rainbow of colors if whatever she was laughing at was especially funny. And when she was startled by something, her hair would go through a cycle of different colors before finally settling on one. 

"What are you thinking about?" Tonks said in a soft murmur, her eyes fluttering open.

"Just how much I love you," he responded.

She grinned sleepily up at him, "well, I love you too. But for Merlin's sake, Remus, go to sleep. It's like five in the morning."

He glanced at the clock. "Six, actually." 

She swatted him with a lazy hand, yawning as she did so. "Alright, whatever you say, Mr. Smartypants."

"Wouldn't that make you Mrs. Smartypants." He retorted, raising a brow. 

"I'm too tired to even try and debate this with you." She mumbled, her eyes closing again. 

"Sleep tight, then." 

"For like three hours before the alarm goes off," she muttered. 

He smiled but didn't say anything else. For the first time in years, he was content, and as much as he thought he didn't deserve it, he wouldn't change a single thing.

Not one. 


End file.
